We Can Rule The World
by xxxkia
Summary: AU: After spending a year in a hospital for blinds, James Diamond returns home, learning it the hard way that his friends had abandoned him. Only a certain Latino wants to help him because he learned to live with the belief that hope dies last. Jarlos
1. Golden Yellow

**Aloha~**

**Welcome to a new story of mine! This time I ship Jarlos :D**

**Okay... at first I want to shout out a few warnings! So... be warned... if you don't like it, don't read it! It's actually pretty simple.**

**The rating is M, which means smut, sex, bad words, maybe violence and self harm. Nothing's decided yet (about the two last parts).**

**The pairing is Jarlos and that's not gonna change!**

**Okay... what else? Ahh... yes, it's already in the summary, but I'll say it again: James is blind in this story! Which makes it clear that this is a complete AU.**

**And Carlos is Mexican.**

**I think that's it for now! I hope you enjoy the story! Let me know what you think about it.  
><strong>

**By the way, this fanfiction is dedicated to Newbie-0.0Q. Love ya ;D  
><strong>

**And last but not least - Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not the guys... you know, they just happened to be there! What a surprise XD And the following lyrics belong to BTR as well.**

* * *

><p><em>don't hurt me<br>desert me  
>don't give up on me<br>what would I wanna do that for?  
>don't use me<br>take advantage of me  
>make me sorry I ever counted on you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 01: Golden Yellow stands for <strong>_curiosity**:**  
><em>

When Carlos first accepted the job he was just glad that he finally got work and that he now could support his parents more. They had a hard time, raising up four children, especially when his_ papi_ lost his job because the fabric store, where he had worked at, had to be closed. So it was like a miracle that Carlos got this job so fast. He was paid good and his parents couldn't be more proud of their oldest son for taking care of the family in these hard times. His _papi_ tried to find another job so bad but it was hard, especially with their Mexican heritage.

Carlos nearly laughed about being a pool boy. So cliché.

But he liked his work at the Diamond mansion.

The other staff was very nice to him and the real gardener taught him a lot about plants and flowers. His job as pool boy wasn't that busy, so he spent the days mostly with helping the others. He showed the nice cooking lady how to make perfect tacos, after his _abuelita_'s recipe. They accepted him better than anybody else, better than the people at his high school. They became his second family and after a little while he was just thankful that he got this job.

But today should change everything, because Mrs. Diamond herself told him that her son was coming back. He spent a long time at a special hospital and now he finally comes home.

She told Carlos to be extra nice and to do everything what her son wanted him to do.

Everything.

The Latino sure nodded and promised to do what he can do. He just got the answer that wasn't enough. "Is your son sick?" He had asked the nice, rich lady confused and she just smiled sadly at him. "Yes, but sadly he can't be fixed!"

After that she left to be alone and prepare everything for her son's arrival. Carlos couldn't help but sadly look after her, whispering gently hopeful words.

"Everyone can be fixed, doesn't matter how bad he's injured."

The whole staff was nervous and Carlos just didn't get why. They all worked with important and rich people, so it shouldn't be a problem to handle Mr. and Mrs. Diamond's son.

The short boy was outside by the swimming pool when James Diamond finally arrived.

He knew that the boy was his age and hoped that he was as nice as his mom and maybe they could become friends, even though Carlos worked for him.

"Carlos!"

He was called inside and he hurried up, not wanting to upset everyone. When he arrived in the huge foyer of the mansion he saw Mrs. Diamond standing next to a young man, who was taller than her. The Latino stopped in his tracks and stared at the beautiful boy in amazement. He stood straight next to his mother, his shiny brown hair was perfectly styled and he was wearing expensive clothes, which fit him nicely and showed off his definitely well formed body.

Carlos couldn't even imagine that he ever saw someone so beautiful like him. Not in the Hollywood movies or in these model magazines.

He was just beyond beautiful.

The Latino wondered what his eyes looked like, but they were hidden behind black sunglasses. His mother laid one of her hands over his arm and smiled gently up to his son. Carlos wondered why the beautiful boy didn't look back at his mother.

"Carlos, dear, would you please bring his bags into his room? Ashton is busy with the car." Mrs. Diamond was now looking at the Mexican pool boy and smiled. Carlos saw that her eyes were sad and that she was on the edge of crying.

"Sure, Mrs. Diamond." He nodded and walked over to grab the Louis Vuitton bags.

"We got a new pool boy?" His voice was angelic and Carlos froze in place when he heard the boy speak. He looked over to see that Mrs. Diamond squeezed her son's arm and nodded. "Yes, darling. His name is Carlos."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Diamond." Carlos blushed but he automatically bowed a little, making Mrs. Diamond smiled sweetly. James didn't show a reaction, he just looked in Carlos's direction, lips in a thin line.

The Latino couldn't see his eyes through the shades.

"You're Mexican?" James asked and Carlos looked at him confused. Wasn't it obviously that he looked Mexican or at least Latin?

"Yes, Mr. Diamond." Carlos answered anyways and saw that he pretty boy nodded before he headed to the stairs, his mother by his side.

"Bring my bags into my room then!"

The Latino looked up at the harsh tone but nodded and picked the heavy bags up to follow the two of them.

It would be an understatement to say that the Diamond mansion was huge. It was gigantic. Carlos didn't know how many rooms there were and how many square meters the garden was. After he started here, he barely saw the house from the inside but when he helped out the cook or the maids, they showed him everything. So he knew which room – or better which part – of the mansion belonged to James.

When he entered the spacious bedroom there was no sight of Mrs. Diamond, but Carlos soon spotted James sitting on his bed. He back was still straight like he expected the President of the United States to come into his room any second.

"Where shall I put the bags, sir?" Carlos asked, feeling weird to talk that formal to a teenager. He had no problem being extra polite to Mr. Diamond, but speaking like that to his son felt kinda weird.

"Over there!" James pointed in one direction and Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. The brunette pointed to a little table and the Latino crooked his head, because the bags never would fit on this tiny thing. He shrugged and put the bag in front of the table before turning around to face the young boy.

"Something else you want, Mr. Diamond?"

"No."

Carlos nodded and looked at the brunette confused. James still had his shades on and didn't even look into his direction.

"You can go now!" The brunette hissed and Carlos stumbled forwards, stuttering a "S-Sure." before he walked to the door. He stepped into the hall when he heard porcelain shattering.

"What the fuck!" James' voice was angry and the Latino turned around to see that the brunette stood by the little table. He was holding on the mahogany and cursing. "Are you too stupid to put some bags into a closet? Why are they on the floor?"

Carlos came back into the room. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…,"

"Didn't mean to what? Make me trip over them? And now the vase is broken because of your stupidity. You gonna pay for that, idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" Carlos mumbled again before he approached the brunette and started to pick up the pieces of the broken vase, which had stood on the table before.

"God, I'm surrounded by useless people. And WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CLOSET?"

Before Carlos could answer Mrs. Diamond stormed into the room, rushing over to her son. "What happened?"

"What happened? That stupid, useless boy didn't put the bags into the closet like I told him."

"James Isaac Diamond, watch your mouth!" Mrs. Diamond seemed angry but suddenly her expression softened and she looked at her son with sympathy. "Your closet is on the other side, honey. Come on…"

Carlos watched perplexed how Mrs. Diamond took her son by the hand and guided him over to the large walk-in closet. She gave Carlos an angry look and signaled him to carry the bags over there.

He watched the pair and stood up to place the shards on the table. He grabbed the bags once more to carry them over to the closet. As soon as he put them down, one of the maids came into the room and started to unpack them. He looked at her confused but she just shook her head.

The Latino sighed and walked again to the table to take the broken vase. He waited until Mrs. Diamond said something but she was whispering to her son and didn't notice him. Carlos looked up and saw that the brunette was watching him through his black glasses, face still unreadable.

Carlos lowered his head ashamed and hurried outside to put the shards into the trash.

When he entered the kitchen he could smell the scent of Tacos. He smiled at Martha warmly to which the older woman returned the smile. "Mrs. Diamond said the young master likes Mexican food, so I figured I'd make your tacos!"

"That's nice of you." Carlos said quietly before he walked over to the trashcan and put the broken vase in it. Then he went out in the garden and headed to the pool area.

It always hurt when someone called him useless, mostly the guys at school - stupid and useless. Besides home, here was the only place where they were nice to him. No one said anything mean to him. They understood and when he did something wrong they were so kind and explained it to him.

Why was that Diamond kid so angry?

So hurt?

Carlos sighed and grabbed the skimmer net to fish some bug out of the swimming pool.

"Darling, please! You need to eat something, James. The doctors said that…"

"Who gives a fuck what the doctors say? They were wrong from the beginning! This can't be fixed! This is just fucked up, okay? Face it, damn it. I can't live like this, mother. I just can't."

"James!"

"NO!"

Carlos turned around in time for witnessing how James tore open the glass door, which led from the living room to the swimming pool area. The brunette was nearly running, obviously furious about something. His mother was coming after him, but wasn't fast enough when her son ran straight into a beach chair. He tripped over it and was caught off guard.

Carlos reacted fast when he jumped after the boy, who fell with a surprised scream into the swimming pool.

He reached the brunette within seconds and pulled him up with him. When he broke though the water's surface, he saw Mrs. Diamond and a few staff members standing around the pool.

James was shocked and didn't move. Carlos felt how his chest was raising up and down rapidly. He swam to the edge and Luca, the gardener and Ashton helped him to pull James out of the swimming pool. The brunette was sitting on the ground, head lowered to his chest.

His mother ran over and knelt in front of him. She embraced her son into a tightly hug, whimpering slightly.

James stroked her back gently before he looked up to Carlos, who stood behind Mrs. Diamond and ran a hand through his wet, dark locks. The shorter boy felt the brunette's eyes on him and he looked down to meet James' eyes.

His breath got stuck in his throat when he realized that the brunette lost his shades and he finally saw James' complete face. But the gorgeous eyes confused the Latino. Carlos saw that they were a beautiful hazel; green with brown and golden sparks but now they weren't looking at him, more through him. And suddenly Carlos understood why James didn't see his bags or the beach chair.

He was blind.


	2. Lavender

**ohh my god... I'm such a bad person! I totally forgot to mention my wonderful beta **_cellyjelly_**! Thank you so much!**

**Well... here we are... Chapter 2... yaaay XD**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 02 - <strong>**Lavender stands for **_being attracted to beautiful things:_

"Is he okay?" Carlos stood up when Mrs. Diamond entered the kitchen. He clutched the towel tighter, which he used to dry himself, and looked at the women questioningly. She nodded and smiled at the short boy warmly.

"Yes. He's asleep now. I don't know how much I can thank you, Carlos. You saved him." Mrs. Diamond stepped over with watering eyes and hugged the surprised Latino. "Thank you so much."

Carlos smiled into the touch; happy he was able to help. "No Problem, Mrs. Diamond. I… I didn't know that…"

"I know. I'm sorry that no one told you." She stepped back and smiled sadly at Carlos, before she sighed and looked away. "It's hard for everyone, but he suffers the most."

Carlos smiled a warm smile. "I'm sure he'll get better."

She returned the smile but Carlos saw that she didn't believe it.

That she already gave up.

The Latino looked at his watch and sighed. "My shift is over, I need to pick up my brothers."

"Alright. Take care, sweetie." She squeezed his shoulder before he walked out of the kitchen. Carlos looked after the woman and sighed again. He never saw her that desperate.

He said his goodbyes to Martha, Luca and Ashton, and then he took his bike and drove down the long driveway until he reached the gate, which led to the street. He nodded to Paul, who opened the gate for him, before he sped away to pick up his younger brothers from baseball and soccer practice.

* * *

><p>James woke up about 2 hours later, feeling still lazy and tired. His body hurt and his head ached. He coughed and felt that his throat burnt from the chlorine, he swallowed together with the pool water.<p>

He snuggled back into his pillows and took a deep breath. It finally smelled like home and not like the hospital anymore. He missed being on "his" own ground again.

The brunette heard his bedroom door open, guessing that it was his mother, who came to check on him.

"James?"

He was right. "Mother."

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Worn out."

"Ohhhh, baby!"

James felt how his mother sat next to him on the bed and soon she hugged him tightly. He sighed and buried his face into her shoulder.

His life was just fucked up.

"Was it the new guy, who saved me?" The brunette asked quietly and his mother nodded. "Yes, Carlos jumped after you. He's a good boy, you know?"

James stayed silent. Sure he was a good boy. He saved him, but James just couldn't be thankful. He was bitter over the last year and it was something he learnt to live with. It was a part of him now and even though he felt bad, he couldn't stop being mean, to lose his temper and scream at people. Everything was just pissing him off.

Everything wasn't just worth living.

How could he thank this boy without looking into his eyes? Without seeing his face?

It was pathetic and weak and James couldn't face that. He didn't want help or happiness. He wanted to be alone. He was just a burden. No one really loved him. He always needed extra care and he didn't want that.

He wanted to be the one who was there for someone, who wanted to be strong and protective.

And he never could be that someone.

The brunette bit his lip while thinking about this Mexican boy. He was the only one since a long time, who didn't have pity in his voice. James figured that he didn't know it before but after the pool incident, he should have found out about James' blindness. But even then he didn't sounded pitiful.

His voice was strong and smooth, nice to listen to. James developed a pretty good hearing for voices and he bet that Carlos' sounded wonderful when he would sing. He sounded sweet and caring.

And he sounded honest.

It hurt James that he never could open up to that boy, who was so interesting to him. Such a waste.

* * *

><p>Carlos' mom woke him up the next day so he wouldn't miss the school bus. Since he started to work at the Diamond mansion, Carlos was really tired when he came home and often didn't hear his alarm in the morning.<p>

When he finally found a seat in the school bus he thought about yesterday and James. Especially about James. Why did he never ask about him? Why did no one ever tell him that he was blind?

If he had known it, he would have been more careful with the bags and everything. It wasn't pity what Carlos felt for him, because James was bitter enough, he didn't need someone else who felt sorry for him. Carlos was sure that he didn't want that.

Carlos' thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down next to him and the short boy looked up to see that it was Logan.

Logan Mitchell was the genius of the high school. It wasn't like he was nerdy and everyone was bullying him because of it. No, students sort of had respect for him. He was kinda scary though. It wasn't like Carlos had a lot of friends at school, most of the kids just ignored him and a few shouted bad words after him, shoving him into lockers or played pranks on him. But not constantly; he wasn't even worth bullying. He couldn't say that he knew Logan, but they sat next to each other every morning on their way to school and talked a little. But that's it. It saddened Carlos a little that Logan didn't want to talk to him in school or asked him to hang out. It would be nice to have him as real friend.

But Logan never offered and Carlos never asked.

"Hey. How was your weekend?" Logan asked with a smile and Carlos returned it.

"Morning. Well, it was actually quite interesting."

"What happened?"

The Latino bit his lip, not sure if he should tell Logan about yesterday. But maybe Logan knew James and could tell him more about the brunette. "James Diamond came home."

Logan's mouth opened and closed without saying something. He looked puzzled, scared and happy at the same time and Carlos wasn't sure how to interpret this reaction. "Really?" Logan said carefully in the end.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, he came home from a hospital."

"Yes, he was in a rehabilitation center." Logan stated and avoided Carlos eyes.

The Mexican boy swallowed. "Oh… you mean for blinds?"

Logan stared at him with wide eyes, this time definitely afraid.

"He was just away for a year, right? Did you know him? Were you two friends?" Carlos asked chirpy and looked interested at Logan, who just turned his head and nervously kneaded his hands.

"James is different than anyone I've ever met."

"So, you guys know each other?"

"We were friends once. Kendall, James and I were best friends actually." Logan began slowly and glanced out of the bus window to see that they had approached school. He sighed and looked Carlos steady in the eyes. "But we aren't anymore."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why? What happened?"

Logan sighed again, getting up when the bus stopped. "High school." His answer was bitter and he gave Carlos a last sad smile before he left the bus.

Carlos wanted to ask him more, because Logan knew James; it didn't matter that they weren't friends anymore. Logan could tell him something about the pretty boy and Carlos wanted to know everything. But it looked like he had to wait until tomorrow.

The Latino got out of the bus as well and when he walked over the parking lot, he saw a black Bentley parking directly in front of the school. Ashton got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for James.

The brunette got out, his dark sunglasses on, and Carlos stopped in his tracks to absorb the other's look. He looked like yesterday - absolutely beautiful. His hair was perfect and his clothes matched together. How could he do that? He can't see himself in the mirror and still, he looked so good.

Carlos froze when James turned his head in his direction. Technically he looked the Latino straight in the eyes. Carlos swallowed and dropped his gaze. Then he saw how Logan walked by James and that the brunette was turning his head.

"Logan?"

Carlos heard the desperation in James' voice and looked up again to see that Logan stopped and stared at James, biting his lip, but then he walked away without saying a word, letting James turn his head confused in different directions.

The short one continued walking and saw how Ashton approached James and led him into the school building. He walked behind them and could hear how James asked if he had guessed right. Ashton sighed. "Yes, Sir. It was Mr. Mitchell, but maybe he didn't hear you, he seemed busy."

James laughed quietly. "I'm might be blind, but I'm not stupid, Ashton. I heard how he stopped walking and turned around."

"Yes, Sir." Ashton looked back and met Carlos' glance, smiling sadly, before he led James to the principal's office.

Carlos stopped by his locker and looked after them. He heard the whispers and saw how the other students made room for James. The brunette had a proud walk and he still ruled these halls, walking in the middle, splitting the crowd. The people stared at him with wide eyes, unbelieving, feared, and pitiful.

Even he knew he shouldn't, Carlos eavesdropped on two girls nearby, while staring into his locker, pretending to go through his stuff.

"Did you see? James Diamond is back!"

"Yeah, what he's doing here? Oh God, it's really true, the rumors."

"Yes, never thought he's actually blind now. Poor boy."

"Maybe he needs some cheering up!"

The two girls giggled and walked away. The Latino stared after them in disgust. How could they say something like that? He grabbed his books and made his way to AP Spanish when he heard another discussion from two guys, who walked in front of him.

"Diamond's back, it's sad that he can't play hockey anymore. Heard Knight took his position as captain."

"Since the accident they avoided each other like the plague. I heard some rumors that the accident wasn't actually an accident!"

"Yeah, heard that, too. You think it's true? That someone blinded Diamond on purpose?"

"He wasn't the nicest guy around…"

At this point Carlos couldn't stand it and he spoke up, making the two guys turn around in surprise.

"Is, okay, you idiots. He is, not he was, just because he's not healthy anymore doesn't mean he's dead! You should treat him with respect, because no one deserve such a life and you two can be damn happy to be all right and healthy. Now shut the hell up about things you don't know!"

Carlos' breathing was rapidly and he stared the two taller boys down, who looked at him in shock. But before they should say anything, one of them got shoved and he stumbled over against his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry." James' voice, sweet as honey, was literally dripping from his lips, when he smiled in the direction of the two boys. He stood in the hall and people were staring at the four boys with interest. Ashton stood behind James and looked worried.

"I-It's okay." One of the boys stuttered with red cheeks and the other could just nod. James smiled again; a dazzling smile, before he continued walking, Ashton on his heels.

Carlos did attempt to smile when James walked by but the brunette ignored him. Carlos knew that James had heard him earlier and considering the fact that he sensed Logan earlier somehow, he should have known that the Latino stood there but he was just air for James and this fact just hurt even more, didn't matter if James could see or not.

He didn't see James in one of his classes the whole day and Carlos wondered if he actually attended this school or if he already went home again. Present or not, his return was the main topic of the day. Carlos heard things in class and at lunch, even when he went to the restroom. He was nearly glad when school was over and it was time for hockey practice.

But when Carlos and the team stood fully dressed on the ice and listen to their coach, the door opened. The Latino turned around curious and he caught his breath. James walked in, holding the edge of the rink for support. He slowly moved forwards, his hands on the boards, until he was near the team.

"Diamond?" Coach Mason was puzzled and watched the blind boy confused when James stopped and looked into the direction from where the voice came.

"Coach. Sorry, I'm late."

The whole team stared at James and Carlos was confused. Today made it clear that James wasn't blind his whole life and Carlos already knew that James was on the hockey team before he lost his eyesight. But why was he here now?

Coach Mason looked uncomfortable and searched for help. The team captain skated a little forward. "You are kidding, right?"

James now looked in his direction confused. "Kendall?"

"Yes. I'm captain now and I'm sorry but this team needs to win, so you can't be on it." It sounded harsh but James cracked a little smile at Kendall's words anyways and nodded. Without any more words, James turned around and walked outside still holding on the boards.

Carlos stared after the brunette.

Suddenly he remembered something, which his teammates had told him. They had told him about a skillful boy, who was such a big win for the team, but that he moved away before Carlos came to Minnesota. Now it made all sense to him. They were talking about James.

After his Dad lost his job, they moved from California to Minnesota. It was hard to find new friends because the people here were very close-minded. When he first got the pool boy job he didn't know that the Diamonds had a son.

And that Carlos was on the hockey team was pure luck. At first he just skated for himself but Kendall caught him one day and asked him if he wanted to be on the team. Carlos happily accepted, thinking that he would maybe make some friends then. But he barely talked to his teammates and they ignored him when they weren't on the ice.

He caught them once talking about the former player and when Carlos asked they said he moved away, not that he'll come back eventually. They lied to him, because for them James didn't exist anymore. He was the popular guy before, everyone's favorite and it just took 12 months to make them forget. They abandoned him just like that.

What the hell really happened to James?

Practice was pretty rough because Kendall seemed to be upset about something and made his teammates work harder than usual. When practice was over, Carlos was glad that he made it out alive. While he showered and dressed, he mentally prepared himself for work.

Carlos arrived around five at the Diamond property and when he approached the house, he saw that the Bentley was missing, which meant that James wasn't at home. The Latino walked over to the pool area and started with his daily cleaning.

After he was finished, he tried to find Martha to ask if she needed some help. Carlos crossed the foyer when the front door opened and Ashton and James stepped in. Carlos nodded in their direction and out of the corner of his eye he saw how James limped a little. He hadn't limped when he saw him at the rink. Carlos shook his head and headed to the kitchen.

"Martha, can I help you with something?" Carlos entered the kitchen and called for the cook.

"Oh… hey there, Carlos!" She peeked out of the pantry and smiled warmly at the Latino. "I'm sorry to say that I don't need your help. But if you want you can go and ask James if pasta is okay for dinner. Mrs. Diamond wants to make sure that he gets everything he wants."

"Sure, I'll go ask him!" Carlos grinned and left the kitchen again to go upstairs.

When Carlos reached James' room, the doors were open and the short boy peeked into the room before entering it. James didn't hear him; he had his back turned to Carlos and the Latino gasped when he saw the bruises, which were covering it. The brunette was changing his shirt and only wore some pants. He turned around at the noise Carlos made and furrowed his eyebrows.

"W-What happened to your back?" Carlos asked, forgetting all formalities and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" James hissed angrily, trying to put on a button-up but failed at it.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Carlos asked again and came closer to James, reaching out but the brunette cut him off.

"I said what do you want? I don't need your help or pity! Shouldn't you clean the pool or something?"

"Uhm… Martha wanted to know if pasta is okay for dinner?"

"Yes… and tell her next time she shall send one of the maids. The pool boy has no business in the house, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Diamond!"

"Good, now go!"

Carlos nodded and turned around to leave the bedroom. He looked back to see how James struggled with his shirt but the Latino knew better than offer his help again. He would just piss James off more.

* * *

><p><strong>btw... THANKS for all the favs, alerts and reviews... you guys are amazing!<strong>


	3. Green

**hey ho :D**

**here's the new chapter for you all! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 03 - Green stands for<strong> _hope:_

When Carlos arrived at the Diamond mansion the next day, he found James swimming in the pool. He saw the tall brunette first when he walked through the garden and approached the pool. The shiny brown hair was wet and pushed back, revealing the flawless face. James didn't wear his shades like usual and Carlos saw them sitting on top of a folded towel, which was lying on one of the beach chairs.

The Latino reached the pool and stared at the muscular back, whose the shoulder blades worked perfectly in synchronization when James swam his rounds in the swimming pool, not noticing Carlos, who stood on the edge. The shorter boy didn't have the heart to tell that he should come out because the brunette looked like he needed to release some tension. Right as Carlos was about to walk away and search for some other work, James swam to the edge of the pool and heaved himself up.

Carlos stared at the smooth, tanned skin and the drops of water, which ran down James' body and glittered in the sunlight. He pushed a few loose strands back and walked unerringly over to the beach chairs. When he reached the one, which his things were lying on, he fumbled around until his fingertips met the soft fabric of the towel. He put the sunglasses away and started to dry himself before he bowed his head and rubbed his hair dry. When he finished he hung the towel over his shoulder and put his shades on again before he walked to the door.

The day after James fell into the swimming pool, Carlos had put the chairs away so James wouldn't bump into them again. So it made it easier for James to walk freely around without tripping. He needed to walk by Carlos if he wanted to enter the house and the Latino didn't move, still watching the brunette with interest. He froze when James finally was near him.

"Had fun checking me out?"

The brunette's voice was clear and cold and James didn't even turn his head. Carlos stared after him when the taller one continued walking without saying something else. He made his statement and Carlos swallowed hard. And now the short one saw the brunette's back clearly. There were bruises all over it. Some of them were old, some started to heal again and some were fresh. He saw them before and wondered what had happened to the blind boy that he was hurt like this.

But James wouldn't tell him even if he ask, so Carlos kept quiet and when James disappeared in the house, Carlos just shook his head and started to clean the swimming pool.

When he finished he wiped off the sweat from his forehead and made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Carlos entered the cool room and walked over to the fridge to grab the jar with the lemonade. He poured the cold beverage into a glass when he heard the doorbell ring.

Carlos didn't hear any of the maids rushing to open the door, so he walked out of the kitchen to open the front door by himself when he spotted James walking down the stairs.

The Latino stopped and stepped back into the kitchen, where he could not be seen. He peeked around the threshold and saw how James's hand roamed over the wood until he found the handle to open the door. At this point Carlos knew he should go back in the kitchen or be out in the garden. It wasn't his business to check who visit the Diamonds and as long as James didn't need his help to open the door, which he obviously didn't, he shouldn't be in the kitchen and listening to James. But when he heard who was in front of the door, Carlos chose to stay.

"Hello?" James voice was strong but Carlos knew that he was uncomfortable to speak to someone he couldn't see.

"Hey. It's me." The voice was familiar to Carlos and he wasn't sure if he was right but James next words confirmed it.

"Logan." The brunette didn't sound surprised or happy to hear the smart one's voice. Instead he spoke the name out coldly, showing the other that he wasn't really welcome.

"C-Can I come in?"

"Why should I let you come in?"

"Please, James, I want to talk to you?"

"Are you alone here or is Kendall going to pop out of nowhere? Not that I actually could witness that."

"Please, James. I'm sorry, okay."

"For what exactly, Logan? For abandoning me? For make me feel like I'm some asshole? For blinding me?"

Carlos didn't hear a response from Logan and he dared to peek again into the foyer to see Logan standing in front of the door, biting his lips. His brown eyes stared at James, who had his head held high and saw over Logan. He fisted the handle tightly and slowly his body began to shiver. "Fucking hate you, Logan."

"I came here to say sorry that they didn't allowed you to come back to school and that you need to be home schooled now. I wanted to offer myself as tutor. I thought you would be glad if you would know someone. But looks like I thought wrong." Logan turned around and was about to go when James whispered sarcastically.

"Sadly, you're three years too late."

"Go to hell, James."

"Guess what, I'm already there." And with that James slammed the heavy door shut, making Carlos jump. He rushed over to the counter and downed his glass when he heard James walking over to the kitchen. He swallowed and turned his head to see the brunette entering.

"Martha?"

"Uhm… she not here. She and Ashton went to the grocery store." Carlos said carefully watching how James' expression hardened. "Did you listen?"

"W-What?"

"Did you hear what Logan and I talked about?"

"Y-yes." Carlos didn't know why he admitted it to James but something about the brunette fascinated him and he wanted to help. But for that he needed to be honest and win the other's trust.

"You know Logan?" James asked suddenly calm and controlled, making Carlos raise his eyebrows. "Not really. We talk sometimes in the bus, but that's it. Knew he works in the library and where he lives. Do you want some lemonade? Martha made some."

James smiled warmly. "Sure. She used to make it when I was younger. My mom always said that she shouldn't put so much sugar in it but then it was too sour and when my mom didn't look she put the sugar in anyways." The brunette sighed as Carlos poured him a glass, before he walked over to James and took one of his warm hands to put the glass in it. James smiled gratefully and took a sip of the cool lemonade. "Thanks."

"Logan told me this morning that you guys were friends once."

"Yeah. Once is the correct word. We all wanted different things. Kendall and I always wanted to play hockey and Logan wanted to study and learn. At some point, exams and books were more important than Kendall and I. I always thought that we would at least stay friends, because we were in the same group. Yes, Logan was one of the nerds, which also was a reason why our friendship drifted apart, but Kendall and I were in the hockey team. Nothing should have come between us, but I was wrong. He was always strong headed and when it came to hockey he was very strict. He actually always was a forgiving person, but one mistake changed it all. He never forgave me that I went away for a year." James said and looked away, trying not to look into the direction where Carlos should be.

"But you… you have to… weren't you?"

James chuckled quietly before he walked closer to Carlos. "Can you give me some lemonade again, please?"

"S-sure." Carlos got the jar and poured the liquid again in James' glass before he put the jar away.

"People change, often not for the good." The brunette gave Carlos a sad smile before he turned around and left the kitchen, knowing exactly where to go without run into something. The Latino looked after him sighing. Well, at least he was nice to him this time.

Martha and Ashton weren't back when it was time for Carlos to go home and that's why the Latino wasn't sure if he could actually go, leaving James alone. Not that the brunette seemed to need him, but still. Something could happen and he hadn't seen one of the maids in a long time.

So Carlos walked upstairs to check on James, maybe he was asleep or he would meet one of the maids. When he reached James' bedroom, Carlos stared at the closed door. Should he really go in there?

His doubts were dissipated when he heard a loud noise coming from the room. He fumbled with the handle before he opened the door, just to slam it close again, hearing the water glass shatter on the wooden door.

Carlos stared with wide eyes at the door, waiting a moment before he dared to open it again. Watching carefully the floor, he entered the room, looking around in horror.

"What the…?"

James had fractionalized the whole room. Every vase in the room was shattered, James' nightstand was broken; the little table was torn apart and Carlos had arrived just in time to witness how James took one of the wooden table legs in his hand before he turned around and smashed it with a piercing scream into the huge, silver framed mirror.

"James!" Carlos screamed and rushed over to the brunette, who sank crying on his knees. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Carlos repeated while he checked the boy for any injuries. Luckily there were just a few cuts from the mirror, nothing major.

"WHAT THE HELL, JAMES!" Carlos sank down in front of the sobbing brunette, ignoring all the broken glass, which cut into his knees because he just was wearing Bermuda shorts.

James flinched at Carlos' words but didn't answer. Hot tears were streaming down his face and his hand clenched around the table leg until Carlos' warm fingers gently tried to loosen his iron grip.

The shorter boy took the leg and threw it away when James finally let go. Carlos hesitated but eventually he reached up and carefully took the sunglasses off. James didn't protest, he just stared into space.

There were still tears rolling down his burning cheeks and his breath got stuck in his throat every now and then.

"Let me clean you up." Carlos got up and grabbed one of the muscular arms to pull James up. The brunette complied without complaining. Carlos rubbed his own knees and brushed the glass off before he led the taller boy over to his bed before he pushed him down a little. After James sat down, Carlos rushed to the bathroom and took a washcloth and soaked it with warm water.

Then he walked back into the bedroom, navigating through the mess before he approached James. The brunette wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes were red and his cheeks flustered.

"I'm cleaning the cuts, okay?" Carlos said but before he could touch James with the washcloth, he felt fingers grab his wrist strongly.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you here."

"But you're hur-"

"I SAID LEAVE, FUCKING PINCHE!" James angrily screamed and pushed Carlos' hand away from him. Tears were starting to fall again. The Mexican boy stared at the brunette, wincing at the familiar word.

"Whatever." Carlos thrusted the washcloth into James' hand before he left the brunette's room. He turned around to see how James also threw the washcloth away before he slid from his bed to the floor, hot tears streaming down his face.

Carlos bit his lips but shook his head before he walked away from the destroyed room. He didn't know better than calling Mrs. Diamond at work to tell her that her son freaked out.

After that he just left.

It was already dark outside and a glance at his watch showed that he was too late to pick his brothers up, so Carlos started to walk home. Unfortunately stole someone his bike yesterday and he hadn't time to borrow one from someone else.

Carlos didn't like to walk around down at night. It wasn't like he couldn't defend himself, but once he ran into a group of drunken men, who made fun of him and tried to punch him. Luckily, they were too drunk to follow him when he ran away. He doesn't want to give his parents more to worry about and as soon as someone would call the police, he would always be the bad one.

James' words had hurt him even Carlos knew that they weren't really against him. It was James' situation, which made him say such words.

The brunette was just broken, that's all. And Carlos needed to accept that if he wanted to help James, he also had to deal with his outbursts.

Did he even want to help James?

Before Carlos found an answer to that question he saw a shadow behind him. Carefully, Carlos kept walking, turning into the next street. Maybe it was better when he took another way home.

* * *

><p>Logan ran his hand through his black hair and sighed while he was walking home. He really shouldn't have showed up at James' place. If Kendall would know that, he would be furious with the smart one. Well, actually it wasn't like he and Kendall talked.<p>

Not since the accident.

But it was true though. James wasn't the same anymore.

When he walked by a bus stop he stopped deadly in his tracks and looked at the sunken down person, who sat on the bus bench.

"Carlos?" The black-haired boy asked confused, making the Latino look up.

"Logan."

"What the heck are you doing here?"

Carlos sighed deeply before he answered. "Someone stole my bike and I had to walk but on my way home I thought that someone was following me and I took shortcut. But now I'm lost and I don't have a phone and everything just sucks right now…,"

Logan stared at the upset boy, wondering what happened, which he asked out loud then.

"What happened?"

"James." Carlos stated and pulled his knees up to hug them tightly.

"Is everything alright?

"With me… yeah, I'm not so sure about him. He demolished his room completely."

Logan just stayed quiet.

"Look, Carlos, you're a good person for wanting to help him. But James… he's complicated and stubborn. You do better when you stay away from him. Don't waste your time to save something, which cannot be fixed. James is scarred and he shut everyone out a long time ago. Don't try what even his family and friends couldn't."

Carlos looked up to Logan with sad eyes. "You lost all hope in him, right?"

"I… I'm… I…," Logan stuttered before coughed and straightened his jacket. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

The Latino sighed and got up, following Logan, who lived near the bus stop. When they approached black-haired one's house, Logan turned around to Carlos. "Wait here, I'm getting the car keys."

Carlos looked after Logan, who disappeared in a stately house. The shorter boy looked around uncomfortably and waited patiently. When Logan came out a few minutes later, he pointed to a silver car. Carlos walked over and got in, while the smart one slid into the driver's seat.

"Thanks for driving me!"

"No problem. If someone was really following you, I couldn't let you walk home alone. This way is just faster and safer."

They didn't talk during the 4-minute-drive to Carlos' home but when Logan parked the car and Carlos was about to get out, the smart one stopped him.

"Carlos."

"Hmm?" The Latino shifted in his seat and looked at the other boy confused. "What?"

"Just drop it, okay?"

Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again and looked into Logan's worried brown eyes. "My family and I got a lot of shit, Logan. In Mexico, in California and also here in Minnesota. I hear people talk about my parents, about my siblings and I don't give a fuck. My life was never easy like yours or Kendall's, okay? And trust me, I'm not doing this because of me. I want to help James and if he treats me like dirt, fine, if it helps him to cope with whatever he's struggling with. He smashed a fucking mirror with so much rage and desperation that I just can't drop it, Logan. I was raised like this and if I learned something over the last years, then that there's always hope and I'm going to show James that, too."

The shorter boy was already standing outside the car and peeked inside, holding on the car door. He saw how Logan' grip around the steering wheel tightened and he let out a frustrated huff. "I just can't give up on him yet."

"Why not?"

"Told you. Hope dies last."


	4. Dark Purple

**aloha : )**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs and alerts! It means a lot to me!**

**Soo... here... new chapter... yaaay... enjoy and review! ; )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 04 - Dark Purple stands for<strong> _frustration_:

James gently rubbed the washcloth over the open cuts on his arm; the adrenaline not letting him feel the pain at first but now it started to burn. He didn't know if it had just bleed slightly or not as he sat still on the floor, rubbing the washcloth all over his skin, frustrated.

Just his arms and his face were exposed but he couldn't feel a cut on his cheeks or neckline, only his arms and hands hurt. He heard the front door slam shut and guessed that Carlos finally left.

The brunette sighed and tried to push himself of the floor when he winced in pain. He sank back on the floor and held his wrist with his other hand. Without seeing it, he knew that a mirror fragment was embedded into his hand. The brunette let go of his wrist, carefully feeling for the shard before he pulled it out eventually. Suddenly, James could feel the palm of his hand was filling itself with his warm blood before running down his forearm, over his other hand, which was holding his wrist again and began to drip on his jeans.

Where are the fucking maids when you need them?

"Oh my god, Mr. Diamond! Are you okay? What happened?" James heard someone say, guessing that one of the maids finally bothered to check on him. It wasn't like his little outburst happened in complete silence.

"You're fired."

"W-what?"

"I said you're fired. Go get your stuff and leave this house. Now!"

James didn't expect her to come in and take the washcloth so she could press it against James' bleeding palm. And he also didn't expect that she would go to the first-aid box and start to bandage his hand. She didn't speak while she patched him up and the brunette guessed that his mother already told the staff that he actually tended to freak out every now and then.

He stayed quiet while she finished and left the room to get the other maids to clean the mess; which he had made, up. His head sunk against the edge of his bed and James closed his eyes. He breathed in and heard how the other maids came into his room, gasping at the sight.

His throbbing hand lied in his lap and he listen to the maids, who started to clean. There were only two persons, which means that the third in fact left the house.

It wasn't that fact that she was late to check on him, it was more because he couldn't associate her voice with a face. She probably did work here before the accident, but James couldn't remember her name nor how she looked like and that just pissed him off.

Since he was blind, it just was weird to talk to people who he never met before and that he didn't know what they looked like. It was different with people he already knew because he knew their voices and he knew their faces and he could put these two things together.

Strangers just scared him and reminded him again, that he ever will have problems with meeting people, who he never saw and never will see.

And then everything pissed him off, especially that Mexican boy.

Because James didn't want anything more than to know what Carlos looked like, so he could associate his beautiful voice to a face. But the fact that he probably never will be able to do that was the real reason why James freaked out.

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up the next morning all by himself. He turned around in his warm bed and closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth. A quick glance to the clock on his nightstand showed him that he actually could remain in bed a little longer.<p>

Then the Latino remembered his talk with Logan yesterday and he sighed in his pillow. His thoughts wandered all the time to James. From when he got up until he went to bed again; James was always on his mind and questions over questions made Carlos' life difficult. He didn't pay attention to the important things anymore. And he just met James 2 days ago.

But Carlos was already positive that he wanted to help the brunette as much as he could.

A second glance to the clock made Carlos groan. And now he was late again.

He got up and showered quickly before he ate his cereal while putting on his shoes. He kissed his mother goodbye and ran out of the apartment to catch his bus, which he luckily did.

School was boring, well, that what was Carlos guessed because he didn't actually listen to the teachers. A certain brunette was on his mind again and while he was thinking about why James freaked out yesterday wandered his glance to Kendall or Logan.

James was angry after Logan's appearance. What did they talk about again?

Oh, right, Logan wanted to tutor James and that he was sorry. Sorry about what?

The Latino's thoughts were interrupted when the Spanish teacher said his name and wanted him to translate something. Good thing he didn't need to learn for Spanish.

The day passed by slowly and Carlos was never more excited to go to work. When hockey practice was over, he rushed home to eat quickly something before he walked to the Diamond mansion.

It was late September and still warm, something uncommon for Minnesota, but Carlos enjoyed the heat as long as he could. Sure, he was excited for the winter because in California it was always sunny and warm and here in Minnesota it actually would snow.

When Carlos approached the mansion he saw that Mrs. Diamond stood outside, obviously waiting for him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Carlos, darling. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Mrs. Diamond." Carlos stopped in front of her and smiled up to her.

"I want to thank you for your call yesterday and I'm sorry that James banished you from the house. He's really sorry about that!"

"He is?"

"Yes and I'm really sorry to ask you, but James feels a little uncomfortable around you and wanted me to ask you if you could stay away from the house… I know it's not fair and normally I wouldn't listen to him… but… I'm really sorry, sweetheart."

"No, it's okay, Mrs. Diamond. I understand, I will remain outside and just clean the pool. No worries."

"Ah… thank you so much. I knew I could count on you. But, of course you have the permission to enter the house if you think that James is hurt again."

"Sure. I will keep an eye on him anyways."

Mrs. Diamond smiled warmly at the Latino before she disappeared in the house to get ready to leave for work. Carlos looked after her with a stunned expression.

_Smart move, James! But it takes a little more than that to get rid of Carlos Garcia._

Carlos spent the next two weeks outside the house even though he really wanted to go inside so he could see James. Autumn was coming and soon wouldn't the pool be used anymore. Carlos was seriously asking himself what he should do then. Would he still work here? Or did the Diamonds just need him in the summer? He realized that he really should ask Mrs. Diamond about that so he could find another job for the winter.

But what if he really needed to go? What if he wouldn't see James anymore?

Although Carlos didn't enter the mansion, he still saw James. Sometimes, the brunette was in the garden or in the pool, sometimes he was in the living room and Carlos would watch him through the huge windows. Sometimes, he was in the kitchen and when Carlos walked by the opened window, he could hear James talking to Martha.

Carlos was sure that even though they didn't talk in the last two weeks, James could feel his presence and it satisfied the Mexican boy. He knew that James listened to him when he talked with Ashton or Martha. Sometimes he helped Ashton to clean the cars and then James would come outside as well. He never said anything, just stood there and listened to the conversation between the two workers.

There was a tension between the two boys, who tried desperately to keep themselves out of each other's ways but still they wanted to catch a glimpse of the other. It wasn't much, but James learned to know when Carlos was around and he recognized his voice from afar while Carlos learned how James managed his life. There were no looks which they could exchange and that made it difficult for Carlos because he wanted to know that James knew that he was around and that the brunette appreciated his presence.

It was Friday and Carlos still hasn't entered the house since the talk with James' mother, when he saw the lady herself, walking over to him. He was about to finish all his tasks and then he could go and pick his brothers up.

"Carlos. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, Mrs. Diamond, I actually wanted to talk to you, too."

"Ohh… really? About what?"

"I'm not sure if you will need a pool boy in the wintertime?"

"That's why I want to talk to you. Look, I don't know if you know it but Ashton broke his leg."

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. He just can't drive for the next three months and I wanted to ask you if you want to substitute him? We already have someone else, but he's only available in the morning. Your work time would

be the same and your only task would be to drive James to his appointments, which he has in the afternoon.

"Uhm… okay. But I thought that I should stay away from James?"

"Well… he was actually the one, who requested you."

"W-what?"

"Believe me, I actually don't know how to cope with his mood swings but he said that you never will be able to do your job in the winter, so he figured that spending time with you will help him to learn to have you around. And then you can work inside while it is winter outside. So what do you think?"

_Liar._

_You already learned to have me around._

"Uhm… sure. Of course, I would love to do it." Carlos smiled at the brunette women, who gladly returned the smile.

"Wonderful. I will tell you Monday everything you need to know, but now you should go. Your brothers are waiting!"

After Carlos picked up his brothers and they were all walking home, he was lost in thoughts. The last two weeks were crazy and at first he was scared that James would really shut him out and make it impossible for him to get to know him. But already on the first day James showed up in the doorframe to the pool area, listening how Carlos sang quietly to himself while cleaning the pool.

And so it continues. There were glances from Carlos' side and there were eavesdroppings from James's side, but neither of them spoke directly with the other.

The last two weeks were also surprisingly quiet. Carlos witnessed just a few heated arguments between James and his mother but he never had such an outburst again. Maybe that fact that Logan never showed up again was one reason for James's calmness. But still, Carlos knew that James fought with his fate and he was absolutely determined that he would help James.

When Carlos was lying in his bed later, he thought about the weekend, which was ahead of him. The Latino always enjoyed the weekends. No work and no school and most of the time he could do want he wanted.

Tomorrow he wanted to go to the rink. Practice was pretty rough and he just wanted to skate, without any competition. He knew that the rink was open and already planned to go early in the morning.

And so was the short boy up the next morning and when he looked out of the window, he was glad that Mrs. Diamond had offered him the driver job because the weather had changed rapidly. The Sun was still there, but the wind got colder and nastier. It was foggy in the morning and today it looked like it would also rain later in the day.

After a quick breakfast he left the apartment and his still sleeping family behind. The way to the rink was rough and Carlos wished he had chosen the warmer jacket for the walk but when he arrived he didn't wait until he was warm again. He put on his gear and was on the ice in an instant.

He always loved skating, when they lived in California, he would always go to a rink and skate while the other kids went surfing. Maybe he liked the cold because he always lived in warm and hot areas. Then again Mexico hadn't been a better climate.

Minnesota was like one huge Winter wonderland for Carlos and he couldn't wait for the snow to fall. He couldn't understand the other students or his brothers, who cried over every single decreasing degree.

Carlos was too caught up in skating his rounds that he didn't witness the second boy, who joined him on the ice. The Latino wanted to say hi, maybe asked why he was here, because normally no one was at the rink so early but when he saw who joined him there in the ice then he had to keep himself from racing straight into the boards.

It was no other than James Diamond himself.

But for the star hockey player of the school, he was pretty bad on the ice. The brunette held on the boards, while he tried to move his skates over the ice, more walking then gliding.

Carlos held his breath staring at the blind boy, who tried with so much desperation to find the balance to skate. The Latino was afraid to move, because one, James' had a perfect hearing and second, he had also learned in the last two weeks to know when Carlos was around.

It was in the same moment when Carlos tried to move that James stopped and stared in his direction, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Car…," James began but stopped and shook his head before he laughed quietly.

The Latino couldn't remember when he fought so much with himself internally. Should he say something or not?

Well, he could obviously help James to skate because when he would had someone, who would guide him over the ice then it would be easier. But wouldn't James be offended when Carlos' offered his help? Maybe the brunette wanted to prove himself something or maybe he already could skate and was just insecure in the beginning.

But even after 10 minutes James couldn't let go of the boards even if he tried. Carlos could nearly feel his self-doubt, his fear and his pain, because the brunette needed to stop every 3 minutes to hold onto his right leg. But eventually he released the board and skated a little away.

Carlos smiled warmly at James and saw how the brunette was full of joy, a little prouder now. But then, it so happened fast and Carlos lunged forward to rush over in the same moment when the door opened loudly and James jerked around, losing his balance and falling backwards, crashing against the board with his back before he slid down onto the ice.

"Carlos?" Kendall wasn't surprised to see the little Latino on the ice. Coach Mason had mentioned it to him that Carlos had real passion and trained even outside from practice but Kendall never saw it with own eyes.

The blond locks hidden beneath a gray beanie and duffel bag over his right shoulder stood the captain of the hockey team there and watched how Carlos' head suddenly appeared from behind the boards, looking at him smiling.

"What was that?" Kendall asked, walking over to the locker room and past Carlos.

"W-what?" Carlos asked confused and straighten himself before he ran a hand through his black hair sheepishly. "Ohh that! Nothing… I just… you know… couldn't retard…"

Kendall raised his eyebrows but then shrugged and disappeared in the locker room. "Don't hit your pretty little head, we need you for the game next week!"

"I won't!" Carlos called after the blond before he crouched down to check on James, who sat on the ice, back resting against the board so Kendall couldn't see him.

"You okay?" The shorter boy worried and now he knew where James got the bruises on his back. How often did he try to skate alone?

"Not really." James breathed out, forgetting that he actually shouldn't be nice to Carlos.

"Do you need to see a doctor? Is Ashton… how did you even get here?" The Latino asked confused while he helped James to stand up.

"I walked." James stated and Carlos bit his lip. Right, he wasn't paralyzed or so.

"Well… I think we should leave the ice anyway."

Before James could answer, Carlos pulled him to the entrance carefully and guided him to one of the benches so he could sit down. Carlos wanted to help him but stopped, not sure if James would allow him that but the brunette didn't say anything so Carlos began to unlace his skates. "Where do you have your stuff?" Carlos asked and looked around.

"Under the first bench, right by the doors." James motioned in the general direction and Carlos saw the black leather bag. He got up to retrieve it and place it next to James on the bench.

"I can dress myself." James said quietly and Carlos nodded.

"S-sure. I have my stuff in the locker room. Wait here, I'm right back!" And with that, Carlos undid his skates before running to the locker room and changing out of his gear. He wasn't really sweating so he skipped the shower and just put his normal clothes on.

"You leaving?" Kendall' voice made Carlos turn around. The blond stood in the doorframe of Coach Mason's office and it looked like he was going through some papers.

"Yeah… I have to go." Carlos answered and slipped his Converse on before he stood up and stuffed everything into his duffel bag and rushing out with a quick "See you on Monday!" over his shoulder.

Kendall stared after the Latino puzzled and speechless.

Carlos ran out of the locker room as fast as he could before stopping dead in his tracks when he saw that James was gone.

"No, no, no…" The Latino chanted out of breath and ran out of the building. What if James badly injured himself? Or what if he blacked out when the adrenaline left his body and the pain was too much? What if he would get lost?

The short boy sprinted down the road looking everywhere for the tall brunette. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief when he finally spotted James, sunglasses on and his bag hung loosely over his left shoulder while he held his white cane in his right hand.

"JAMES!" Carlos called out and the James did something unexpected, which even surprised the shorter boy.

The brunette turned around at Carlos' voice and waited for him.


	5. Brown

**hi.**

**well, I don't like this chapter very much but I'm writing the next one at this very moment and I can tell you that it will be better. Promise! :D**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 05 - Brown stands for<strong> _comfort_:

"Are you hurt, James?" Carlos asked about the tenth time while the two boys walked down the road in the direction of the Diamond mansion.

"No, really. I'm fine!" The brunette sighed and shifted a little so he bumped slightly against Carlos. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The Latino said and watched how James walked so confidently down the road, like he knew exactly in which direction he had to go. And Carlos felt a little ashamed to do it but he did close his eyes and tried to keep on walking, only that he was now the one, who bumped into James.

"Ouch…sorry." He said hastily and opened his eyes, so he could find his balance again.

"What was that?"

"I…uhm…closed my eyes…" Carlos admitted while he blushed embarrassed.

"Why would you do that?" James asked confused and turned his head slightly.

"I…was wondering how you could walk like this-" Carlos' cheeks flushed a deeper red, while he coughed uncomfortably.

"Like what?" James sounded surprised and truly interested in Carlos' explanation.

"So… so proud and secure, like you know the road." There was real fascination on the shorter boy's voice and James cracked a little smile.

"Well… I learned it."

"At the hospital?" Carlos looked up to the pretty boy, while they continued walking.

"Yep. They showed me everything, how to walk, how to read, how to feel… makes it a lot easier." James told the Latino openly, which actually surprised both boys.

"So you can imagine how the road looks like?" Carlos asked further, taking advantage of James' talking mood, so he could squeeze out every information the brunette was willing to tell him.

"Carlos, I grew up here. I know how the road looks like. Even if I wasn't blind, I could walk it down with my eyes closed." James said and chuckled again, which made Carlos smile warmly. He liked it when the brunette smiled because it made him even prettier.

"So you…see…uhm… like nothing?" Carlos continued his asking.

"I can see the light. Like when you close your eyes and look into the sun, then you see it, right? And so can I see the light. It's dark or bright, you know?"

"Yeah… I think…"

James stayed quiet and was deep in thoughts and Carlos bit his lower lip. Did he ask too much questions?

"…I'm sorry if I bothered you…" Carlos suddenly said, not wanting to upset James.

"It's alright… it's just… no one asked me something like that before, well, except the doctors of course." James said after a while before he looked up and turned his head. "We're here, right?"

"Yes." Carlos knew that the brunette didn't need the confirmation, but it made him happy that he had asked him.

One step closer.

Carlos waved to Paul, who opened the huge gate for them and they walked up to the house.

"So… why did you request me for the driver's job? I though you didn't like me…"

"I never…I was only trying to give you a job. " James stated clearly, looking away now.

Carlos wanted to answer but a car in the driveway caught his eye. "I think you have guests."

"What makes you think that?" James asked and Carlos slapped himself mentally. Right.

"There's a car in your drive way."

"What kind of car?"

"Uhm…a Jeep…black one."

"Fuck." James said and stopped dead in his tracks before he folded his white cane together and put it abruptly in his bag. Carlos watched him confused but didn't ask what he was exactly doing.

"Can you… can I grab your shoulder?" James asked suddenly and Carlos was too confused to answer him right away.

"Uhm… s-sure." He walked up to him and James reached out to put his hand over Carlos shoulder.

"Wow… you're pretty short."

Carlos pouted and just continued walking, James next to him and if someone would ask Carlos that the brunette was a little too close because Carlos' arm kept grazing James' stomach and then the Latino would blush again.

James actually smelled really nice.

He was about to ask what was going on, when he heard someone call James' name. The brunette' grip on his shoulder tightened and Carlos shifted a little so the pain wasn't so bad.

"James! There you are. Your mother told me that you went to the ice rink and that I should wait here." A blond boy approached the two arriving boys and Carlos furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, who was actually pretty good looking, who took too much interest in James for his taste.

"David…uhm…yeah I went to the rink with Carlos here." James said and tried to put in a smile. David didn't even look at Carlos and at this point Carlos wished that James could actually see it.

The blonde's green eyes shined brightly at James and he stepped closer, making James grab Carlos's shoulder tightly, sensing David's close proximity. The Latino squirmed under the touch and pressed himself closer to the brunette's body, James immediately loosened his grip.

David stopped and looked know at Carlos for the first time, who gave him a weak smile.

"Anyways…I'm glad I'm back." David said and before Carlos could move, the blond stepped forward and yanked James, of course by surprise, forwards by the collar of his shirt to smash their lips together.

Carlos froze in place and stared at the two kissing boys surprised, while James let out a strangled cry.

When David let go of James, the brunette stumbled backwards, reaching out for Carlos, who immediately stepped over again, so James could grab his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" James screamed at David, not believing what the blond just did.

"I…I thought that…" David stuttered and Carlos was satisfied seeing that the blond was intimidated by the brunette and not as confident as he was at the beginning. Whatever was going on between them, James was the one, who had set up all the rules.

"We were over. I told you that when you left me to go to England for 15 months." James said but Carlos heard him struggle. Well, he was the confident one after the kiss but now not so much and it hurt Carlos to see James so desperate.

"We could try it again. Let me take you out, to the movies or-" David ranted and James froze in place. And now Carlos understood that this boy didn't know that James was blind; and that David had felt James' insecurity and tried to take advantage of it.

"I'm sorry but I can't." James said quietly, losing his confidence completely now.

"Come on! I totally would-"

"Did you not hear that he said no?" Carlos hissed, pissed off at the blond, who finally shut up and stared at Carlos angry. "And anyways, we have to go!" The Latino grabbed James' hand and pulled him after him.

"So you're with him?" David spat after them and James stopped. Slowly breathing in and turning around.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Why? It's obvious that he's lying. There's no way you would be interested in him. He's so not your type, I mean...look at him!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

James trembled and Carlos squeezed his hand in comfort, trying to calm him down. James' temper was nothing to joke about.

David stay quiet and stared at James, crooking his head in confusion before he widened his eyes in realization. "Oh god…"

But James didn't reply anything. He just turned around and continued walking, now being the one, who dragged Carlos along.

The Latino looked back, seeing how David struggled with himself, looking sad and sorry but he didn't come after James, trying to make it right.

Carlos followed James into the mansion and up the stairs straight, into his room, their hands still clasped tightly.

"Can you close the doors, please?" James said and let go of Carlos' hand before he walked over to his bed to sit down on the edge of it. He groaned and took off his shades to throw them behind him on the bed, then he buried his face in his palm.

Carlos did what he was told and closed the two huge doors before he approached James carefully. "You okay?" His voice was quiet and he didn't dare to ask more, afraid that James might throw him out of his room again.

"No."

Okay, that was unexpected because Carlos thought that even James was a little nicer to him that he would still refuse his help. Looks like he was wrong.

"Can I help you? Who was that boy?"

"No it's…. it's my back…"

"I know, that fall wasn't nothing! Let me see it, I can help you." Carlos said and saw how James stood up again, looking in his direction. The Latino stepped forwards, but James stopped him.

"I…please…go away!" James panicked and tried to walk backwards, but he stumbled and Carlos shot out to keep him from falling. "Let me help you!" The shorter boy whispered gently, squeezing James' arm.

The brunette answered and looked away. "How do you know Kendall?"

"I'm on the hockey team." Carlos answered, surprised at James' sudden question.

"Kendall's a good captain."

"Yes, he is! I…uhm…saw you there the other day when we had practice."

"I came back after that practice." James sheepishly admitted to Carlos.

"Why?" The Latino crooked his head to the side, before he reached out to unbutton James' shirt and slide it off gently.

"I tried to skate, but then I fell."

James let Carlos take off his shirt, leaning into the supporting touch.

"Is that why you came back?"

"I never thought about joining the team again. I just wanted to know if I could skate a little." James sounded bitter again, but he let Carlos lead him to his bed. The brunette sat down and was now on eye level with Carlos, who smiled sympathetic. "I'm sure you could if someone would help you. I'm getting the ointment, be right back."

The short boy rushed to the bathroom and went through the first-aid box. When he found the tube he walked back into the bedroom to find James still sitting on the edge of his king size bed. He climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind the brunette. "It might be a little cold but it'll help." Carlos said before he squeezed a little of the cool liquid into his palm and started to rub the ointment carefully on James' back.

The brunette winced at the touch, but relaxed soon when he realized that Carlos didn't hurt him. The bruise on his back felt better with the liquid and he sighed when Carlos' fingertips gently ghosted over his skin. There were several bruises on his back, old one and new ones. The Latino sighed deeply.

"How often do you go to the rink?"

"Every day."

"What?" Carlos stopped his movements.

"I really want this, Carlos. I loved skating before I had the accident and it's just one thing I want to be able to do again. I don't want to play hockey, I just want to skate on the ice, nothing more."

"If you want…I can show you…well…you now, if you would hold on and skate with me while I'm guide you, it would make it easier for you." Carlos said gently and massaged James' tensed back muscles. The ointment was on the bruises and now Carlos just wanted to touch James. He was dying to ask about the accident but he knew that it was too soon.

The brunette leant into Carlos' comforting touch and closed his eyes at the feeling of Carlos' hands kneading his hurting back carefully.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah…you need to drive me to the rink anyway so you also can join me on the ice." James said shrugging and Carlos smiled widely at his words.

"Okay." The Latino chirped happily and the brunette chuckled. After a while did Carlos let go of James' back because he didn't want to make it seem wrong. He had to fight the urge of touching the smooth and tanned skin because at one point James would find it maybe weird.

"Thanks by the way. I didn't expect to see David ever again so I was a little surprised."

"He didn't know that you're blind." Carlos struggled with the word but he figured that he would be better to say it straight away than otherwise.

"I never told him. We broke up before the accident because he went to London."

"What happened?" Carlos bit his lip and felt how James stiffened. The brunette knew that Carlos didn't want to know more about his blond ex-boyfriend. He was talking about the accident and Carlos knew that it was too soon but he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm…I…" James couldn't answer him now. He just wasn't able to.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, really!" Carlos sighed and climbed from the bed. He took James shirt and helped the brunette silently to put it on again.

Carlos blushed when he was so close to James that he would feel his breathing on his own cheek. His fingers were shaking when he buttoned up James' shirt again. His brown eyes traveled over the perfect defined neckline and he swallowed.

His gaze traveled down and he saw into the open palm of James' hand, which rested on the brunette's knee. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached out to touch it.

"Be careful from now on." Carlos said quietly and his fingertips outlined a cut in the palm of James' hand, knowing that he was from the little mirror accident.

When he turned around and wanted to leave the room, James closed his hand and hold Carlos' hand in his. The Latino turned around surprised looking at James, who had lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, Carlos."

"I know." Carlos said smiling and James let go of his hand so the Latino could go now. But before the shorter boy left the bedroom, he turned around and looked at James. " You know that I won't let it go, right?"

James smiled and lifted his head to look at Carlos. The hazel eyes shined even he couldn't appreciate the Latino's beauty. "I'd hope not."

Carlos smiled again and even when he left the Diamond property he was carrying a big smile. He giggled and felt like a young schoolgirl, because he learned something really important today, and James was so nice to him, too. Carlos giggled again and hugged his duffle bag happily.

That James liked boys.

* * *

><p><strong>btw... THANKS for all the favs, alerts and reviews... you guys are amazing!<strong>


	6. Teal

**sup people?**

**Well... this was a quick update... kind of xD... but still - yaaay! Haha, I hope you guys like it and forgive me that in this chapter there will be a little time jump from the last chapter. A week or so passed by and James and Carlos grew a little closer. We'll meet David again and he will cause a little trouble ;D**

**I seriously fell in love with the car scene and that's why this chapter ends like it ends! LOL... you'll see! But some Jarlos is finally going on :D There's actually happening a lot of stuff in here but good stuff so don't worry.**

**Ohh.. and I really have no idea what they teach blind people in these hospitals. So I just wrote what I think is logic, like the closet scene. I don't know if it's even possible to do that.**

**So have fun and tell me what you think should happen next with the two of them?**

**You excited to finally get some interaction with Kendall and Logan? Do you want some Kogan in the future?**

**And last but not least... soon the mystery part is going down! So I hope you guys will hang around until then! By the way, I also think that the rating soon will finally change to M! Just saying ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 06 - Teal stands for<strong> _protection_:

Carlos was on his way home from school when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He raised his eyebrow, because no one except his mom texted him, but when Carlos looked at the screen and saw that it was a unknown number. The Latino sighed and opened the message eagerly.

_Need you to drive me to the rink. Expect you in 1 hour. - James_

Carlos was puzzled. How did James get his number? How did he even write this text? After he saved the brunette's number in his phone and continued walking home, Carlos cracked a little smile.

James sent him a text.

It has been over a week since Carlos first met James at the ice rink and they went there nearly every day. The brunette warmed up a little, told Carlos more about his life, but still closed up after a few moments. Regardless, Carlos felt that he was near, that James was finally starting to trust him.

But he never wrote him a text until now.

The smile became a grin and soon Carlos was whistling happily as he unlocked the front door to his apartment and stepped inside. He greeted his mother, who was also puzzled by her son's behavior but shrugged it off. Carlos was happy by nature, so it wasn't something special. If someone had told her that he was happy because of a boy, then her reaction might be different.

But Carlos didn't say anything as they ate a late lunch before he mentioned that he needed to go to the Diamond's to drive James to the rink. She shook her head when Carlos closed the door behind him again and nearly ran to the Diamond property.

He was early - 20 minutes to be exact - but he guessed that James wouldn't care. He greeted Paul at the gate with a wide smile and Luca at the front door before he entered the mansion and walked upstairs to James' room. He knocked at the door and waited for an answer but when he didn't get one, he frowned and looked around, not knowing what he should do.

Then he heard some noise from inside the room and Carlos crooked his head confused. Didn't James hear him? The Latino knocked again and this time came a "Come in!" back, so did Carlos open the heavy door and stepped into the brunette's bedroom.

James was naked.

Well, not that naked, he still wore a towel around his hips, but it was definitely a short towel and Carlos blushed immediately and turned around, facing the door while he squeezed his eyes together embarrassed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm here and that we can go earlier if you want. If I had knew that you were showering I would have waited outside. I'm really sorry, James! I can't even...," Carlos was blabbering on and on, so he didn't realized that the brunette came closer, following his voice, until a hand touched his shoulder.

Carlos let out a surprised scream and stepped back, bumping into James, sending the boy directly on the ground, while Carlos, whose eyes were still closed, stumbled over the now naked boy's feet and sailed into the brunette's arms.

James groaned and threw his head back, while he clutched his hands into Carlos side. "I'm sorry. Didn't know you were so jumpy."

Carlos stared at the brunette in amazement when he realized that he sat onto his lap. His eyes landed on the discarded towel on the floor next to James and his cheeks flamed up.

James raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly when Carlos squirmed in his lap. "If I were you, I would stop that or things will become even more awkward."

Carlos stilled immediately, throat too dry to say something and he nodded slowly.

"Would you mind getting up and helping me?" James smiled brightly at the Latino and Carlos was puzzled for a moment that he stayed where he was. "Not that I would mind." James added in a smug tone and now Carlos was the one who raised an eyebrow.

If that is the confident James from the past, then _holy shit_!

"S-Sure!" Carlos said and got up, not daring to look at James before he grabbed the towel and literally threw it at the blind boy, which made James laugh again.

When James was somehow able to wrap the towel again around his hips, Carlos helped him to his feet again before he led James to his walk-in closet. "Do you need my help?" Carlos asked carefully as they stood in the closet and James was looking around.

But the brunette shook his head. "No, I can get this."

James walked over to the very right, where some drawers were. When he reached them, he felt for the handles until he found the second drawer and pull it open. The brunette took out his underwear before he slipped it on, Carlos turned his head slightly away, cheeks still flaming red. Then James continued walking along the wall, fingertips brushing against the fabrics of his clothes. He stopped at the section where his pants were lying folded in shelves and felt each pair before he pulled out one of them and hung it over his arm. Then he keep walking to the end of the closet, where his shirts were lying in shelves, arranged by color and now Carlos got the system.

"Do you know where everything is?"

James turned his head and looked into Carlos' direction smiling. "That's part of the whole learning thing." He pointed to the drawers or at least where they should be. "I know in the first one are my wife beaters and in the second my briefs, my socks are in the last one." Then James pointed to the pants. "They are sorted by fabric and color. I know that the jeans are first. The first pile are light-colored jeans and the second pile are dark-colored. Then the slacks are third, which are all black. Then the sweatpants and after them the shorts. The shirts here are sorted by color. First white, then black, blue, green, red, yellow, purple, grey and brown. I, of course can't see which shirt is which exactly, but normally I know when I feel the graphic print or the brand logo. After the shirts there are the the button-ups. First the plaid ones and then the plain ones; both are in the same color order than the shirts. On the left side over there are my jackets. The leather ones first, then the jackets to my suits, fitting to the pants order. So if I took the second pair of the pile then I need to took also the second jacket. After them came the blazers. And then there are the shoes. Sneakers first, sorted by color again and then my dress shoes, which are all black. The shoes are the easiest to feel." James explained and went now through the pile of white shirts before he pulled out one and hung it over his arm, then he kept walking, grabbing one of the plaid button-ups and went one to the jackets and shoes before he stopped in front of Carlos again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." James smiled. "Light-colored jeans, white plain shirt, gray and green plaid shirt, brown leather jacket and grey Converse."

Carlos stared at him with mouth agape. "Everything is right!"

James grinned triumphantly and walked back in his room to throw the clothes on his bed. Now Carlos realized again that James only wore his black boxer briefs and instead of watching how the other male got dressed, he looked away until his gaze fell on the iPhone, which laid next to James' laptop on his desk.

"How can you text?"

"I have a dictation software, which also has this setting where a voice tells me everything I touch. Sometimes it's annoying because I have to use headphones all the time so I can hear exactly what I press or which letters or numbers I press."

Carlos dared to glance at James quickly to see that the brunette already buttoned his shirt up. "How's your back?"

"Better I guess. I'm sure I have black marks everywhere."

Carlos bit his lip and looked at the now fully dressed James, who walked over to grab his bag from chair and his white cane from the table next to the chair before he turned around to the Latino. "You ready?"

"Y-Yep." Carlos said and grabbed James' phone to give to him later as he followed the brunette out of his room and down to the lobby, where they met Mrs. Diamond.

"Sweetheart, where are you going?" She asked and James just smiled before he pointed to Carlos, who stopped next to James and took his hand to put his iPhone in it. James smiled thankfully before he looked at his mother again. "We're going to do some shopping, mother."

She nodded and gave Carlos' a warm smile which he returned before he followed James, who already was out of the front door.

"Do we take Ashton's car?" Carlos asked, knowing that the car parked on the very left side in the huge garage, but James walked to the right side. "No, I don't want to sit in the back. We'll take my old car." The brunette said and pressed the button, which opened the garage door and revealed a shiny, black Camaro.

"Ohh... wow." Carlos stared at the car while James pulled out the keys and held it out so Carlos could take them. "I hope you drive safe."

Carlos just nodded and took the keys out of James' hand before he got in the driver's seat while James walked around the car, hand on the hood before he got in the car as well. "I got it for my sixteenth birthday. Too bad I never could drive it really." The brunette sighed and leaned his head against the leather while Carlos started the powerful engine.

"Why are you so talkative today?" Carlos asked when they drove through the open gate. "Not that I mind!" He added quickly when James looked at him confused.

"I already said it, Carlos. I'm trying, okay? I lost all my friends over the last year and I'm getting sick of it and I thought that giving you some answers would be good."

"It was, really. I'm glad that you want to open up to me. Really glad." Carlos smiled warmly and drove in the direction of the rink, before he looked over to James. The brunette was silent and stared straightforward. He wore his shades so Carlos couldn't really see his eyes but he saw the tiny smile James had on his lips.

When they arrived at the rink, Carlos could see that Kendall's car was already there. He groaned and puffed his cheeks in frustration.

"What?" James asked and turned his head when he felt that Carlos parked the car.

"Kendall's already here. Normally he isn't here on Fridays." Carlos said and unbuckled his seatbelt to he could face James. "Do you still want to skate?"

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, Carlos could see it even though he wore shades and he knew that James was thinking. After awhile James shook his head. "No, I don't want to go in there."

"Okay... uhm... what else do you want to do then?" Carlos asked, tilting his head but before James could answer him, his phone vibrated in his pocket. James took it out and slid his finger across the touchscreen before the electronic voice talked to him. "You have received one new text message from... Cody... Party tonight at 8. My place, hope you come."

James sighed before he looked at Carlos. "You get one, too?"

"What?" Carlos asked confused before he pulled out his phone as well just to see that he didn't get a text. "Nope."

"Weird. Normally Cody invites always the whole hockey team." James said in thoughts while locked his phone again and put it away. Carlos just sighed and put his away as well. "They never invite me to such parties."

James tilted his head in question. "Why not?"

"I don't know. They don't like me very much. I'm more the invisible type for them." Carlos shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, do you want to go?"

"What?" Carlos looked at James surprised but the taller boy smiled warmly at him before he reached up and took of his shades. The hazel eyes darted around until they laid on Carlos, shining brightly. Carlos couldn't understand how James just couldn't see through them anymore. They were so beautiful and perfect and it was such a waste that he couldn't see the world.

"I never would go alone to a party like this, but if you want to go and I hear it by the sound of your voice that you're secretly craving to attend one of these, then we could go. As long as you won't leave my side. I hate cramped places and it freaks me out." James said again and Carlos bit his lip. He really wanted to go to one of these parties, to experience what's it like to be part of the team. But he wouldn't go if James felt uncomfortable, it wouldn't be right.

"I don't know, I mean... we don't have to."

James sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks, disheveling them a little. "I don't care. We just can go for an hour or so."

"Okay." Carlos chirped excited, making James smile gently at the Latino's happiness. "Good."

"_Oh_...," Carlos chuckled suddenly and James looked up confused.

"What?"

"You totally messed up your hair." Carlos said and reached out to wrap his fingers gently around James' wrist so he could pull his hands back from his hair, which looked like the brunette came directly from bed. James pouted, which made Carlos laugh even more before he placed James' hands in his lap.

"I... uhm... can fix it if you want?" Carlos offered sheepishly but James just nodded smiling. "Sure."

The Latino's hands were shaking and he had to breathe in, which James obviously heard because his smile grew, before Carlos slowly ran his fingers through James' hair. The brown locks were thick but still soft and Carlos sighed when he started to comb out the knots with his tanned fingers. He took some strands of hair and placed them right before he gently wiped the bangs out of James' eyes. The shorter boy witnessed how James had closed his eyes and enjoyed Carlos' touch. He was smiling and his eyes left James' beautiful face for a second to look outside just to freeze in place when he saw how Kendall stood in front of their car and was staring at them with wide eyes. He had his bag over his shoulder and it looked like he was walking back to his own car before he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Carlos and James in the Camaro.

"What's wrong?" James asked with low voice and opened his eyes but Carlos couldn't answer him. He stared into Kendall's furious eyes and it gave him chills until the blonde started to move and walked to his car as fast as he could. With his hands still in James' hair, Carlos closed his eyes and slowly breathe in, refusing to answer James' question.

He heard how Kendall slammed his car door shut and now James understood what was going on. "Kendall saw us, right?"

"Yeah." Carlos choked out and looked everywhere but James, even if James couldn't see that. He felt how Carlos began to shake and now he was the one, who gently wrapped his fingers around the Latino's wrists to pull them out of his hair and rest them in his lap, while his thumb rubbed smooth circles on the back of Carlos' hands. "It's okay."

"No, it's not... you don't understand how this had to of looked like." Carlos panicked and tried to escape from James' grip but the blind boy was way stronger than Carlos, so it was easy to hold him there.

"Kendall won't say anything."

"He hates you!"

"Yeah, but I known him all my life, he won't say anything, trust me."

Carlos's eyes started to water and when James reached up to cup his cheek with one of his hands, his expression softened a little; while James' thumb wiped away the now escaping tear, his other hand still caressed Carlos hand and the Latino tried to calm himself down, but now that he smelled James so clearly, he wasn't really able to do that.

"I... just... They hated me in my old school and when they found out that I liked guys, they bullied me even more. At this school, no one notices me and I'm afraid that this will change when they find out and well... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out." Carlos lowered his head but James sighed and leaned over to pull the Latino closer to his chest.

"I noticed you." James gently whispered in Carlos ear while he ran a hand through Carlos' short hair. "And I will make sure that no one bullies you. I was openly gay when I went to this school and no one seemed to care."

"They loved you... you ruled the school, didn't you?" Carlos rubbed his face in James' chest and he blushed, embarrassed, when he realized what he was doing here, but it felt too good to pull away.

"If you haven't noticed, I still do and that's why no one will mess with you. You have my word, Carlos and I will keep it." James smiled and placed a simple kiss on top of Carlos head before he leaned back in his seat. "Let's go back to my house."

Carlos smiled at James and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

><p>When Carlos told his mother that he would go to the party, she was really worried because her son has never gone to a party before. But Carlos told her that James would accompany him and that Mrs. Diamond was okay with it, she relaxed a little.<p>

Carlos kissed her cheeks and thanked her before he got ready for the party. After he changed his clothes, his mother came to his room, just to say that she wanted to meet James one day to which Carlos smiled and nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

Mrs. Garcia smiled at her excited son and left him alone until he came and said goodbye. He had to walk to James from where they would drive the car to the party. Mrs. Diamond was even more worried than his own mother when James revealed to her that he wanted to go to Cody's party but Carlos promised her that he wouldn't drink one drop of alcohol and that he never would leave James' side.

James had smiled at Carlos words warmly and that was what did it for his mother. She allowed them to go, but they had to come back before midnight and both boys agreed to that because Carlos was sure that he would leave the party the minute James didn't feel well there.

When Carlos arrived at the Diamond mansion, the Camaro was already parked outside and James was waiting at the front door. Since when was he so eager?

"I'm here!" Carlos called from afar, so James would notice him, which he did and soon he was walking with a smile in Carlos' direction. "I have the keys and we can leave right now." The brunette threw the keys and Carlos caught them before he walked to the driver's seat. James was already sitting in the car by this time and the Latino started the engine the moment he buckled himself in.

It was 9pm because James said that they have to arrive late, Carlos was just doing what James said. They drove to Cody house and Carlos parked in front, already hearing the loud music and screaming voices.

"Wow... the house looks nice." Carlos said when he finally looked at the huge house. Nothing compared to James', but still impressive.

"If I remember it correctly then Logan should live a few houses down there." James said before he unbuckled himself and got out of the car, but not without waiting until Carlos told him that it was safe to open the door.

Carlos got out as well and locked the car, looking around his surroundings interested. Yes, that could have been the street, where he had ended up the other night. He hurried over to James to grab his arm because the brunette didn't bring his white cane with him tonight.

James looked nice and Carlos blushed again as he led the brunette to the house. His cologne was strong and Carlos believed that he would still smell it when he was lying in his bed alone tonight but right now he had to concentrate on James. Especially if this party was like the parties he saw in the movies then there would be a lot of people and he can't and won't lose James in the crowd there.

"You ready for your first party?" James chuckled beside him and Carlos frowned slightly because James made fun of him the whole ride for never being at a party. But he was too excited and he liked James too much to be really angry with him.

They entered the house and it was the moment where Carlos thought that someone stopped the music and everyone stopped dancing just to turn around and stare James. The brunette groaned and leaned down to whisper in Carlos' ear.

"They are staring, aren't they?"

"Yep." Carlos said grinning while he guided James through the people, who started to dance again when the next song started to play.

He finally would a love seat standing in a corner and he pulled James there, so the brunette could sit down. "Do you want to drink something?" Carlos hollered over the loud music but James shook his head. The lights were mirrored in his shades and he looked around confused before he reached out to place hand on top of Carlos thigh.

"The lights confuse me and also the loud music. I need to hold onto you so I won't lose direction, I hope it's okay?" James screamed back and Carlos shouted his permission back then the Latino stared at James' hand which where holding his thigh, close to his crotch and he had to swallow.

Suddenly the music volume was turned down a little and now the two of them were able to talk without screaming.

"So, is it like you imagined it to be?" James asked grinning while Carlos shoved him a little before he admitted ashamed. "Kind of... yeah."

James chuckled and leaned forwards to say something when Carlos suddenly saw a known person coming in their direction. He frowned at the blond because he thought that they wouldn't see him again but it looked like he was wrong.

"James...," David slurred drunk when he flopped next to James, hovering all over his ex-boyfriend. James grimaced and tried to shove the blond away with a hiss.

"What do you want, David? I already told you that I won't take you back." James said pissed off and scooched further away to Carlos' side. The Latino was taken aback by James' closeness but he let the brunette do it because he knew that James wasn't comfortable around this David guy. James' grip on his thigh tightened and Carlos cursed under his breath slightly.

"But babe, you loved me, didn't you. You said you would love to fuck me 24/7 and that should mean something, right? Come back to me and I'll show you a good time again... there's no way that this little fucker can satisfy you...," David didn't get the chance to get any closer because James hit him hard in the face and Carlos was more shocked that James actually found his aim than that he hit the blond. Before Carlos could react, James had picked the other male up by the collar of his shirt to drag him closely to his face.

The Latino looked around frightened and saw how everyone was looking in their direction again, even Kendall and to his surprise Logan.

"Now listen up, David. If anyone here is a little fucker, it's you, okay? Now leave us the fuck alone and I'm warning you that if you say something against Carlos again, I will make sure that your parents send you away again; because I know that you weren't in England for the exchange-year! Now fuck off, asshole!" James hissed breathless before he pushed David off of him, who quickly scampered away from the brunette.

Carlos stared at James, who was now standing protectively in front of him before he adjusted his shades and looked down at the Latino. "Come on, let's go! I've had enough!" James extended his hand and Carlos nodded, enclasping their hands tightly together. James pulled him to his feet before they walked out of the house again.

"Wow... how long were we inside? 10 minutes? I'm sorry, Carlos!" James stopped walking and turned around, still holding Carlos hand. The Latino stared at their connection, unable to speak at the moment before he coughed. "It's okay... I understand." He smiled warmly and continued walking, pulling James after him. "I will take you home."

"You can... uhm can stay over... if you want?" James said and lowered his head sheepishly. Now Carlos stopped and turned around again. "What?"

"You can sleep at my place. Tomorrow's Saturday and we can go to the rink early if you want." James said smiling and looked up again.

"Yeah, I would love to." Carlos replied because he finally understood that James gave up with pushing him away. He squeezed the brunette's hand in comfort and James smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Carlos unlocked the car and led James to his side to open the door for him.

"For staying by my side the whole night. I appreciate it a lot."

Carlos paused and stared up at James' sad face before he reached up and laid a hand onto the brunette's cheek. "Thanks for trusting me, James. It means a lot for me, too."

James smiled before he reached out to grab Carlos' face with both hands steadily. The brunette leaned down and Carlos' eyes widen when James's soft lips brushed his for just a single moment. Then they were gone again.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>uhhh... here's the end! Sorry, but a<strong>**t least the chapter is longer than the last one... and ****btw... THANKS for all the favs, alerts and reviews... you guys are amazing!**

**Ahh and I always forgot to mention that I have a tumblr, where I will post stuff about my stories, so follow me if you want ;D**

**It's **_xxxkia _**then a** _point _**then **_tumblr_ **and then **_dot com_**. LOL you got it? ;D**


	7. Orange

**hey guys!**

**Another chapter is here... woot woot... haha! OMG... and here's the Jarlos coming... I love this chapter so much... it's so cute and fluffy and made me forget about the smut and the drama, which will come soon!**

**Kendall and Logan finally will come back into James' life and James will play a new role in Carlos' life. And I'm so glad that I reached the point where Carlos now can help James with everything. It's gonna be soo sweet ; )**

**Have fun reading! And don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 07 - Orange stands for<strong> _warmth_:

The drive back to the Diamond mansion was really awkward and Carlos didn't dare look at the brunette, who, in turn, was looking out of the window - well, at least his head was turned to the window. Carlos bit his lip deep in thought before licking his bottom one and shuddering. He could still feel James' lips on his. The brunette didn't "kiss" him but their lips connected - not long enough to count as a kiss but still as a sort of affection - and Carlos' heart hammered against his ribcage when he thought back about the situation before they got in the black car.

The Latino's palms were sweaty and he needed to regulate his breathing if he didn't want to die by suffocation. And the heat, which came from James' body didn't help. The space in the car was small and his arm brushed against James every now and then.

Did James want to kiss him?

Or was it just a simply thank you? Did James use it because he can't use his eyes to show affection? Because he can't look Carlos in the eye?

When Carlos drove through the gate he started to panic. What should he do now? Should he really stay over the night?

Did James like him?

The shorter boy parked the car in front of the house, allowing James to get out before he drove the car into the opened garage. He got out and closed the door before he leaned against it and also closed his eyes. He breathed in. He could do that. James trusted him now.

Carlos pressed the button on the car key, locking the car before he walked out of the garage and also closed the garage door then he walked over to James, who was waiting for him. The brunette turned his head when Carlos approached him and he heard his footsteps coming near.

"I'm really sorry for destroying the party for you. Your first should have been different!"

"It's just a party, James. No big deal." Carlos said when he finally stopped in front of James and looked around. Should he take his hand and lead him in the house? Or just his arm? Or should he put his hand on his back? Did James like someone touching him first?

"Come on! Let's go inside. It's chilly out here!" James smiled and walked to the front door, leaving Carlos behind, still fighting with himself even though James answered for him. The brunette reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys, which he used to open the door.

Carlos caught up and stood behind him, watching how James searched with his fingers for the handle and then the keyhole beneath it before carefully putting the key in. The brunette finally found it and opened the door with a sigh. The two boys walked into the lobby and immediately Mrs. Diamond came out of the living room, alarmed.

"James? Honey, why are you back so early? Are you okay?" She hurried over to her son, who just patted her back when she hugged him tightly. "Everything's fine, mother. The party was lame, so we left after a few minutes."

She sighed contently before turning to face Carlos with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of him!"

Carlos blushed and nodded "S-sure."

"Can Carlos stay over tonight?" James asked his mother, who looked at her son surprised but then nodded excitingly. "Of course, honey!"

Carlos smiled at her, which she returned brightly before she walked back into the living room to finish watching a movie.

James turned to Carlos and grinned. "Come on." He held out his hand and Carlos stepped forward eagerly to take it. While holding hands during the walk up to James' room, Carlos felt differently. Normally he was here to work. Now he was invited as a friend.

James entered his room and pulled in Carlos behind him, then he closed the door and stripped out of his leather jacket. He threw it in the direction of a nearby chair before he kicked off his shoes as well. Carlos followed the same way but not before picking up James' jacket and hanging it properly over the arm of the chair and then his own jacket atop it - before he joined James, who was already standing in his closet.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked when he stepped into the expansive, lightened room. He looked at James, who was walking over to his shirts.

"You don't have something to sleep in. I'll give you a shirt from me." The brunette said as he walked from pile to pile until he reached the purple one. "If you want you can also use a pair of sweatpants but the shirt will be very large."

Carlos nodded and when James pulled out a black and purple striped shirt and held it out in the air, Carlos walked over to the offered object thankfully. "I'm okay with the shirt... I think!" Carlos unfolded it and found it to be just as James said, very large. It would definitely reach his thighs and he could keep his boxer briefs on, so he would be fine without the sweatpants.

"At least you don't have to worry that I will check you out as you change!" James chuckled and looked in Carlos' direction. The Latino laughed too, but he wasn't sure how to take that because that also means that he could check James out without the brunette knowing it.

Carlos stared at James when the brunette suddenly started to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. He threw it in the laundry basket, which stood in the middle of the closet before he reached for the hem of his white T-shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth movement. Carlos, still staring, swallowed hard. He has seen James shirtless before but it still caught him off guard.

It was kind of sad through. His body was pure perfection, muscular and strong, he was tall and had good build in the right places. His face was just stunning and left you speechless. The perfection of the proportions, his cheek bones and his nose. The perfect lips and the delicious tan of his skin.

And even through all this perfection, James still wasn't perfect.

And yet so amazing.

Carlos didn't know the old James, how he was when he could see and was definitely more full of himself. He didn't know the cocky one, the popular one but he also didn't have too. James had changed since the accident and he would never be like he was back then. He learned and now saw his life from another point of view - literally.

And Carlos like that James. The one, who was most of the time very insecure but still strong-headed and tried to get what he wanted.

The Latino smiled before he also stripped out of his clothes and created a pile on the ground until he just stood there in his underwear. He pulled James' shirt over his head and let it fall down his body before he nodded when he realized that he was right. The shirt was long and reached his thighs.

But it also smelled like James.

Carlos blushed and shyly breathe in the brunette's scent, which was all over the shirt. He grabbed his clothes and looked up to see that James had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a black wife beater.

"You ready?" James asked when he walked outside.

"Yep." Carlos stepped aside and followed him then before he put the pile of clothes he was carrying on the chair, where his jacket already was. He turned around to see that James sat on the edge of his bed, looking around confused.

"What wrong?" Carlos asked and approached the brunette until he stood in front of him. James looked up and reached out until his fingers hit the fabric of Carlos' shirt and curled around it.

"Normally, I just sleep. I don't have a TV in here anymore."

"Well, we could sleep." Carlos said and looked down at James, who was still wearing shades. The shorter boy's eyes traveled over James' body, landing on James' lips and he felt the sensation again. "Or we could..." Carlos stopped embarrassed and James crooked his head while he reached out to pull off his shades.

"What could we do?" James asked confused before his lips curled into a smile. "_Oh_."

"I-I didn't mean... I ... you...," Carlos stuttered and tried to step back but James' fingers curled tighter around Carlos' shirt to hold him back.

"Come closer." The brunette said pulling him forwards until Carlos hovered over the brunette's lap. "And sit down." James said gently again before he tugged Carlos down into his lap. Carlos blushed a deep shade of red; he's never been with anyone before, definitely not like this. Neither boy or girl.

James put the shades on the bed before he held his hands up, stopping before he touched Carlos. "Can I?"

"S-Sure."

When Carlos gave him permission, James laid his hands on Carlos' face, tracing his fingertips along his cheekbones. He felt for his nose and his eyes and Carlos would've felt a little awkward if James' hands weren't so soft on his skin. James explored along his face carefully, finally ending on the Latino's lips. Carlos closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's frustrating that I don't get to see your face." James huffed and closed his eyes as Carlos opened his eyes again and looked at the brunette in confusion.

"Why would you care?"

The brunette sighed deeply but then chuckled. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"What?" Carlos wanted to know and James opened his eyes, before he looked at the Latino, whose breath streaked the brunette's cheek since they were so close to each other. The hazel orbs were darker then normal and when James didn't answer right away Carlos asked again.

Instead of answering James leaned forward and pressed his lips to Carlos'.

The black-haired boy was taken aback and couldn't react immediately but soon he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss with a sigh. James' hands were resting on his cheeks and when Carlos reached up to run his fingers through the brown locks, James pulled him even closer. Their lips moved smoothly together with James licking over Carlos' lower lip, silently telling the shorter boy that he should part them. Carlos did and allowed James' tongue to enter his mouth. His fingertips massaged James' scalp while they kissed and when James reached up to ran his hands through Carlos' hair as well, both of them let out a sigh.

Both slowly pulled away and Carlos stared at James as the brunette smiled warmly. "That I never disliked you, Carlos. Even if it looked like I did."

Carlos, who still had his hands in James' soft hair, pulled his hands back and put them on James' chest before he pushed the brunette back until he laid flat on his bed. Carlos hovered over him and laughed quietly. "Good to know."

He kissed James again and the other male responded eagerly, sliding his hands down Carlos' body until they rested on Carlos' bare thighs where the shirt slipped up and revealed more of the tanned skin. James' thumb rubbed over the skin under the hem of Carlos' boxers and hummed against his lips.

Carlos' hands snuck upwards to cup James' cheek and his lips moved against the soft ones under his hungrily. James suddenly turned them around and held himself up over Carlos with one arm pulling the Latino's leg up by his thigh with the other.

"Carlos..." James mumbled against Carlos lips and pushed his tongue forwards to meet Carlos' eagerly. The Latino responded with a stifled groan and his arms snuck around James to hug him close.

James ended the kiss and rolled off next to Carlos, panting heavily. The Latino chuckled happily and snuggled closer when James reached out to pull him into his side.

"Looks like you don't need a TV." Carlos said smiling, which James responded with a slight laugh. "Yeah..." He turned his head and smiled in Carlos' direction before he lifted his hand and traced his fingertips over Carlos' face again.

The shorter boy closed his eyes and hummed in comfort while he searched for the blanket. When he found it and pulled it over the two of them carefully before turning so he could bury his face in James' chest to breathe in. "You smell so good." Carlos admitted blushing while he continue to breathe in James' scent. The brunette chuckled and slung his arms around Carlos to pull him close. He nuzzled his face in the dark locks and breathe in Carlos' musky scent as well.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Carlos asked calming down, his eyes closed and breathing normal again.

"We could go to the rink again." James smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Carlos' forehead. The Latino looked up and smiled too, before he craned his neck and pecked James' slightly on the lips. "Sounds good."

"Good." James mumbled against Carlos' lips before he deepened the kiss a little. Carlos smiled warmly and fisted James' shirt tightly.

The brunette smiled a final time and turned to feel for the light switch next to his bed, which was connected with the main light in his room so he could switch it off if he was already laying in bed. Not that he would have a problem to walk to his bed with the light off. It wouldn't be such a big difference but today was James glad that he had it there, so he didn't have to let go of Carlos.

"Now I don't see anything." Carlos pouted and James chuckled before he reached up to cup the Latino's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his puckering lips.

"Learn to live with it." James gave back and Carlos was silent for a moment until James felt him move and how he pressed his lips next to his nose. He chuckled.

"What was that?"

"I tried to find you." Carlos whispered and soon his hands were on James' face to find the brunette's lips. When he finally found them, he leaned in and kissed them sweetly. James grinned at Carlos' cuteness before he began to return the kiss. Their tongues met again and Carlos was soon straddling James while he nibbled at his lips.

"It's not that hard if you concentrate." James said when they broke away and Carlos was sitting up, hands playing with James' shirt. The brunette's hands found the Latino's hips and tickled him slightly before he spoke up again. "Use your hands and find my face, place them on my cheeks."

The Latino blinked in the darkness and did what James said. He let go of the brunette's shirt and placed his palms flat on the other chest before he slid them upwards, over James' exposed collar and up his neck until he reached his cheeks. "Okay."

"Now lean down a little until you can feel my breath on your face."

Carlos did and had to bite down on his lip to keep back a whimper when James' hot breath streaked his cheek.

"Now concentrate on my breathing and listen to it. You have to move your head until you feel it on your own lips."

The Latino listened to James' breathing and adjusted his head, so he could feel that James's breathing was directly on his lips.

"And now kiss me."

Carlos leaned forwards and let out a surprised noise when his lips meet James' instantly. He felt how the brunette smiled and Carlos hummed excitingly before his hands glided further into James' hair.

He tugged at the brown locks, making James whimper a bit and suddenly did Carlos grin before he tugged at the strands again, just to have James grab his wrists and pull his fingers out of it. Carlos pouted and leaned back, breaking the kiss with a huff.

"You're mean."

James chuckled and let go of the Latino's wrists to cup Carlos' cheek with one hand. The shorter boy snuggled into the warm hand and hummed while he closed his eyes.

"I think we should sleep now."

"Can we kiss tomorrow again?"

"Sure." James smiled in the darkness and his hand glided behind Carlos' head to pull him down once more. The kiss was sweet and full of passion and Carlos slid from James' body to lie next to him, arms close around him. James' arms snuck around Carlos too and pulled the black-haired boy in his chest. Carlos rubbed his cheek against the warm body and purred.

James sighed happily before he kissed Carlos' silky hair again. "Good night, beautiful."

"You don't know if I'm beautiful."

"Trust me, Carlos. I know you are."

* * *

><p><strong>And again... THANKS for all the favs, alerts and reviews... you guys are amazing! : )<strong>


	8. Pale Green

**What is up?**

**New chapter, omg!**

**WOO HOO! I know, I know... long time no see! And I'm really, really sorry for that. So I won't keep you away and just give you the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 08 - <strong>Pale Green<strong> stands for** _starting fresh**:**_

Carlos turned to snuggle deeper into his blanket, sighing at the comfortable warmth and moving to bury his face in the surface. Upon hearing a sigh, Carlos remembered that he wasn't in his bed, his eyes shot open and he found himself face to face with a clothed chest. He moved away a little more from James to watch the sleeping brunette carefully.

A smile crept onto Carlos' lips when he saw James' relaxed expression and heard him sigh every now and then. He moved closer again and slung his arms around the brunette before craned his neck to placed a soft kiss under his chin, rubbing his cheeks slightly against the other's jawbone. James shifted and his arms wandered around Carlos as well, pulling the smaller boy closer.

"Carlos...," James mumbled into the black hair and Carlos chuckled blushing while he placed his head on James' chest and started to play with the fabric of James' shirt.

"How did you sleep?" Carlos asked with his still sleepy and hoarse voice, making James smile a little.

"Good. Better than any night in the last year." James sighed and opened his eyes to blink before he stared straight at the ceiling above him. He frowned and Carlos knew that he was still frustrated.

He crawled a little forwards until he could hover over James. He kissed his cheek loving before he hummed against the skin. James smiled sadly at him but slung his arms around Carlos to hold him tightly.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?"

Carlos grinned. "Sure."

The Latino was about to lean down and press his lips onto James' when he heard his phone going off. He stopped and looked up confused. Who would call him on a Saturday morning?

"Oh fuck." Carlos jumped out of the bed and ran to the chair where his clothes were lying before he searched his jeans pockets for his phone. "Fuck fuck fuck. I forgot to call my mom." He mumbled, so James knew what was going on. The brunette laughed quietly and sunk back in the cushions, sighing happily.

When Carlos finally found his phone, he answered it quickly. "Hello? Mom? I'm so sorry."

"Carlos?" The worried voice of his mother asked and she sighed contentedly. "I tried to call you about hundred times, honey. Where are you?"

"I'm at James' place."

"You're working?"

"No no. We left... well, the party was lame, so he left it pretty soon so we just hung out at his place. I slept here and his mother was okay with it. I'm sorry, I wanted to call you but then I... uhm.. got distracted." Carlos said, blushing once more before he walked back to the bed to crawl back in James' arms, who opened them the moment where he felt that the mattress was moving.

"But you are okay?" His mother asked and sighed deeply.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Mom. Really, we just fell asleep very early." Carlos sighed and traced his fingers along the collar of James' shirt while the brunette reached up to ran his fingers through Carlos disheveled locks. He grinned at the Latino, who hit him playfully in return.

"Alright, sweetie. Are you coming home then?"

Carlos bit his lips. "Well, James and I wanted to go to the rink again. If that's okay?"

"Sure. I'm glad you made a new friend. Have fun you two."

"Thanks, Mom. And I'm really sorry." Carlos hung up and stared at his phone to see that his mother tried to call him about seventeen times. He groaned and let his head fall against James' shoulder.

"Got distracted, huh?" The brunette grinned and tickled Carlos' neck with his fingertips before he turned his head and placed a kiss on the Latino's forehead.

The black-haired boy groaned again and shook his head. "Stop teasing me, idiot."

James laughed a beautiful laugh and his other hand snuck down to grab Carlos' thigh before he slid his hand up to push the shirt further up. Carlos squirmed, making James laugh even harder until the blushing teen finally got free, crawling away as fast as he could from James to sit down at the furthest corner of the bed.

He was blushing deeper when James turned to lay on his side, facing Carlos because he knew exactly where the Latino was sitting. Carlos stared down at his legs and his eyes wandered embarrassed to his growing erection, which his briefs didn't cover up a bit. He coughed nervously and looked at James, whose hazel eyes darted around until Carlos made the noise. The deep green and brown orbs settled on Carlos and he raised his eyebrows confused.

"Is there a problem, Carlos?" James smirked and Carlos blushed even more. And even it was not really fair, he was glad that James couldn't see his little "problem".

"I-I think we should get ready!" Carlos stuttered and his eyes wandered around to find a clock but then he remembered that James obviously didn't need one. "It's late."

"It's 7 am, dude!" James said and Carlos crooked his head.

"How...?"

"There's a system in my room installed. It peeps like a bell of a church. One peep for 15 minutes, two for 30 and three for 45. When it's a full hour then it peeps 4 times and then again for the hour which passed since midnight. Simple but very helpful. And it's kinda quiet, so you really have to concentrate to hear it. It's easier for me because my hearing is my most used sense now."

James explains and raised his finger to signal that Carlos should be quiet. Straining his ears, Carlos could indeed hear a quiet tone coming from the installed speakers in the room.

"And now it's quarter past 7." James grinned and Carlos nodded impressed before he crawled back to James to place a quick kiss on his cheeks. "I'm impressed." He smiled and pulled away again, careful that James didn't touch his lower regions.

"But I think we should get dressed now."

James rolled his eyes and groaned. "You can shower first. I don't care."

Carlos nodded and grinned before he quickly squeezed James' hand. "Alright. I'll be right back."

"Hope so. "James smiled and closed his eyes again to pull his blanket back up. Carlos smiled and hopped from the bed to dash over to the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower, shaking when he stepped under the cold water. It didn't take long and he could switch the water from cold to warm and then Carlos was sighing and reached for the shower gel to wash himself. He squirted the liquid into his palm, closing his eyes in bliss because it was part of James' scent and it made Carlos go crazy.

But he would not jerk off in James' shower. That would not be cool.

The Latino blinked at this thought and blushed before he washed himself as fast as he could. When he finished, he step out to dry off, just to scream when he saw James standing in front of him.

"What the hell, James." Carlos tried to cover himself and looked around panicked to find a towel but there wasn't one nowhere.

"Yeah... I won't look." James said while he looked Carlos directly in the eye and the Latino frowned at the way James said that so bluntly, obviously teasing him. The brunette smirked and his eyes traveled down Carlos' body and stopped where he thought Carlos' crotch was.

He grinned and Carlos huffed but screamed again when James made the attempt to touch him. James laughed still before he reached out to open a cupboard where he revealed some towels to Carlos. "Just wanted to show you where the towels were, in case you couldn't find them."

Carlos huffed again and walked over to take out a towel, back facing James. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the cupboard. "You know it's not cool if... wahhh,"

Strong arms were slung around his waist and James' hand rested on his hipbones while he rested his chin on Carlos' still wet shoulder. The brunette breathed in the scent of the fresh washed body before he nibbled at Carlos' neck.

"J-James...," Carlos stuttered and he felt how James pressed his body against Carlos' naked one. He grabbed the towel from Carlos' hands and the Latino was too shocked to move when James gently started to rub his thighs dry.

"Why did we waste so much time? We could've had so much fun so much sooner." James sighed and kissed Carlos' cheek before he stepped back and gave Carlos his towel back. Carlos blushed and started to rub his body dry before he wrapped the towel around his waist and saw how James stripped his shirt. "If you want we can go to your place first, so you can get proper clothing for the rink."

Carlos stared at James' body for a second to long before he nodded absently. "Sure."

"Oh, we actually have to go, right. You need your skates and stuff."

"Sure."

"Carlos?"

"Sure."

James grinned and stepped forwards again while he reached out and cupped Carlos' cheeks to pull him into a deep kiss. When they moved apart, both were panting heavily.

"Quit staring, go dressing!" James smirked before he started to pull his pants down his long legs. Carlos blushed and nodded before he walked out of the bathroom and put his clothes on. He was lacing his shoes when James walked out of the bathroom, hair perfect dried and with a heart breaking smile. He just wore a new pair of briefs when he walked over to his closet to collect his outfit for today together.

Carlos took this as a chance to go back to the bathroom to brush his teeth with a new toothbrush James put on the sink for him. It was enough to dry his short hair with the towel and when he was done, James was ready too.

"Ready for breakfast?" James asked and Carlos smiled. "Yep."

The brunette grinned and held his hand out so Carlos could took it before they walked out of the bedroom and down to the dinning room.

"I think my mom told Martha that you'll eat breakfast, too." James said when he opened the door to the dinning room and they found a set table. Carlos stunned at the amount of food and he walked James over to his place. The brunette thanked him and sat down while Carlos took a seat opposite from him.

They ate in silence and James only asked every now and then if Carlos could put him the food he wanted on his plate. The Latino smiled warmly when he gave James his pancakes and it was actually fun to serve him, especially when he got a kiss for everything he did. So it went that Carlos sat on James lap in the end and actually cut the pancakes for the brunette in pieces before he took James' fork to feed him the sweet piece. And then he demanded two kisses, one for the cutting and one for the feeding and James' lips would taste sweet like the maple syrup and his tongue like the chocolate from the pancakes.

James smiled against Carlos' lips every time they kissed and giggled like girls when Carlos refused to feed James before he didn't got his kiss.

At one point Martha only had to disturb the two boys by coming in and asking if they wanted some orange juice and Carlos was blushing again - this time so deep that he normal skin color would be a mystery - before the woman looked at them surprised and speechless until Carlos hopped of James' lap and stood awkwardly next to him. She forgot what she wanted and stared at Carlos, who wasn't able to answer her and it was James, who spoke up and said that he didn't need the juice because they would go now and if Martha could tell his mother.

The cook nodded and promised to say it to Mrs. Diamond and James got up and pulled a still shocked Carlos with him outside.

"My stuff is already in the trunk of the car. We will use the Bentley by the way." James said when he walked over the left side of the garage and opened the garage door then to reveal the black Bentley. Carlos crooked his head but James already got in and so he shrugged and walked to the driver's side to get in the car as well. The brunette, who sat on the passenger seat, held out the keys and Carlos took them to start the engine of the Bentley.

"Why do we take this car? I though you didn't like to sit in the back seat?" Carlos asked when they drove through the gate and left the property.

James smiled smugly and turn his head. "Am I sitting in the back seat? But at least it has backseat."

"Wha...?" Carlos stopped and stared at James for a second before he got it. "Oh."

The taller boy laughed and while Carlos continued to drive - even he was really embarrassed when he thought about James' choice and the reason behind it. He parked the car in front of his house and said that he would be back soon when James stopped him and said that he wanted to come with him.

Carlos looked at the pretty boy, who had now put his shades on, and then he nodded and walked around the car to help James to get out.

"Does your family know that you are gay?" James asked after he grabbed Carlos hand while the Latino locked the car and led James inside the house and up the stairs until they stood on front of Carlos' apartment. The shorter boy got his keys but stopped and turned around to face James. "Yeah, they know. Why?"

"So, I can tell them that I'm your boyfriend?"

Carlos stared at James, unable to answer while James looked around confused. "Carlos?"

The Latino's lunged forward and grabbed James' face with both hands before he pulled the brunette down into a kiss that was full of passion and love that it took James' breath away. He stepped immediately closer and slung his arms around Carlos to pull him into his body as well. James' tongue pushed forwards and Carlos parted his lips instantly to gain James access to his mouth.

When they ended the kiss did Carlos look at James while the brunette reached up to caress the black-haired one's cheek.

"I guess you can do that." Carlos smiled and gave James a last kiss before he turned around to open the front door. He opened the door and reached back to grab James' hand to pull him forwards and into the apartment.

"Mom?" Carlos called out for his mother before he walked to the living room, James following interested.

"Carlos? I thought you were going to the rink?" His mother called and then the two boys entered the small living room where Carlos' whole family was gathering around. They all turned their heads and Carlos sighed when all glances suddenly were on James and their clasped hands.

He never told them that James was actually blind and so it was a little confusing when James didn't react to their glances. "Well, this is James..." Carlos began and looked at James to tug him a little forward. The brunette looked around and when Carlos' mother shifted on the couch, he could look in her direction at the sound.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Garcia."

Carlos' little brother chuckled and James crooked his head confused before he looked at Carlos, who was still standing next to him. "Who was that?"

"That was my little brother, Roberto. My other brother Juliano and my father are in here, too." Carlos explained to James, who nodded and suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Garcia." James said and was about to run a hand through his hair and Carlos got it now that this was his thing when he was nervous so he reached out to grab gently James' wrist to stop him from doing it. James turned his head confused in Carlos' direction while Carlos smiled warmly at him.

"Don't do it, you will mess up your hair again. And we need to go now anyway." Carlos said quickly and wanted to pull James out of the living room but the brunette stood strong where he was.

"You can go and grab your things. I will wait here. If it's okay?" He addressed the room and Carlos' mother nodded before she coughed. "Sure, sweetheart. Come, you can sit down."

Carlos smiled at his mother before grabbed James' hand again and led him over to the couch. "I'll hurry."

"Sure." James smiled before he turned his head to smile at Mrs. Garcia, who was still eyeing the brunette interested. Carlos shot her a warning glance before he dashed out of the living room and to his bedroom to change into new clothes and to grab his duffel bag.

When the Latino came into the living room again, he could see how James already charmed his mother and how his dad was smiling amused at the brunette while his brothers still giggled.

Carlos wanted to call James' name but James was faster. "Carlos?" The brunette called out and stood up to held his hand out so Carlos would step over and take his hand. The shorter boy smiled when James' stepped closer to him and slung his arm around Carlos. "I think your family likes me." James stated and chuckled while the black-haired one rolled his eyes.

"They think we're a cute couple." James continued and Carlos blushed, staring at his parents, who smiled both gently at their son.

"We... we are gone then." Carlos said and pushed James out of the living room before his parents could say anything.

James still chuckled, well into their way to the rink.

"Shut up!" Carlos pouted offended and stared straight out of the window, ignoring James, pissed.

"What? I like your parents, they were nice." James said, still laughing. "But you didn't told them that I was blind."

"I never thoughr that you would meet them." Carlos confessed when he drove in the parking lot of the rink. He parked the car and pulled the key out before he looked at James. "Are you mad?"

"No." James replied and leaned over to press his lips on Carlos'. "Let's go skating."

Both boys got out of the car and Carlos grabbed their bags, which were in the trunk of the car before he locked the car and grabbed James' hand again to walk over to the rink. They put their skates on, not without stealing a few sweet kisses from each other and eventually made their way to stand on the frozen surface.

"You have to let go of the board, James."

"I can't."

Yes, you can. You skated your whole life, you don't unlearn it just like that."

"Yeah, but I can't see anything, Carlos." James huffed in frustration and stopped to stand just there and cross his arms.

Carlos sighed and skated in front of the brunette to untangle his arms so he could grab his hands. "Come on, you will get something if you try."

This made James look up and he raised his eyebrow. "What will I get?"

"You will see. Now come with me in the middle of the ice. I won't let you go."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now come!" Carlos pulled James forwards while he slowly skated backwards. James was insecure, Carlos could feel that but he squeezed James' hand every time when James struggled and James bit his lip then and really tried to do it. And soon were they skating slowly but smoothly over the ice.

James was smiling slightly at the progress he made and after a few minutes when they had to stop because his leg started to hurt but he reached out to cup Carlos' cheek. He heard the Latino sighed and grinned at that.

"So, what do I get now?"

Carlos rolled his eyes at that and hit James playfully on the chest. "You're unbelievable!"

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Maybe." Carlos said with a low voice and linked their hands together tightly. "Maybe not."

James groaned and skated forwards until his body bumped against Carlos. "You are a tease."

"Haha... what do you want me to do?"

"You really want to now that?" James' smile became smugly and Carlos blushed. "N-no?"

The brunette chuckled and leaned down. "Then I want a kiss."

"I guess you can have that." Carlos grinned and stretched himself to meet James halfway. Their lips were cold from the cool air and the rink and their breath burned on the other's skin but soon did Carlos slung his arms around James' neck to pull him further down so they could deepen the kiss.

Carlos giggled when he pulled away just to give James few new lighter kisses.

They didn't noticed the blond boy, who opened the door to the rink and walked in. His aim was the locker room and his eyes eventually fell on the couple, which was on the ice. The bottle green eyes narrowed at the sight and then widened when he recognized Carlos and James.

"What the hell is going on?"

Carlos and James jumped apart and Carlos stared at Kendall shocked while James just grinned.

"Kendall." The brunette said with a coldness in his voice that Carlos made to look at his boyfriend confused.

"James. "Kendall confirmed himself and his fingers curled into fists.

Carlos was too puzzled to speak, instead he looked from one boy to the other and he wondered what was going on or what had happened between the blond and the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>You can always leave a review ; )<strong>


End file.
